


Mister Liar

by Yamimaru



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama, Fluff, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Yukke hatte wirklich gedacht, sie hätten die turbulente Zeit ihrer Beziehung endlich hinter sich gelassen. Ja, man hätte beinahe behaupten können, sein Leben in den letzten Monaten wäre perfekt gewesen. Zu perfekt, wie sich herausstellen sollte. Er hätte wirklich damit rechnen müssen, dass eine Beziehung mit Tatsuro wirklich alles sein würde, aber als normal oder gar langweilig würde er diese wohl nie bezeichnen können. MUCC [Tatsuro x Yukke]





	1. ~ what a wonderful journey it will be ~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst um profit zu machen.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Stahlwand im Inneren der Aufzugkabine und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das nun wirklich durchziehen sollte, aber irgendetwas musste er unternehmen. So ging es einfach nicht mehr weiter. Selbst Miya hatte sich heute schon erkundigt was denn mit ihm los sei, weil er während der Studioarbeit so untypisch unkonzentriert und gedankenversunken gewesen war. Normalerweise schaffte er es immer sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, egal was ihm gerade im Kopf umherspukte. Ebenso wie es ihm im Regelfall eigentlich auch immer gelang Miyas Anweisungen so umzusetzen, dass seine Aufnahmen nie länger als nötig dauerten. Aber heute? Heute war er dermaßen unkonzentriert gewesen, dass der Leader irgendwann abgebrochen hatte, weil es so einfach keinen Sinn mehr gemacht hatte. Und warum das alles? Ja, eine wirklich gute Frage. Einen tatsächlichen Anlass für seine Unkonzentriertheit gab es nicht. Oder besser gesagt war es mal wieder der gleiche Grund, der es eigentlich immer war, wenn mit ihm mal etwas nicht stimmte. Dieser hörte auf den lieblichen Namen Tatsuro und befand sich hoffentlich gerade in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Wieso hoffentlich? Weil er sich entschlossen hatte, ihn nun endlich auf sein seltsames verhalten der letzten Wochen anzusprechen. Ständig war Tatsuro verräterisch beschäftigt, sagte ihm jedoch nicht womit. Immer öfter ging er abends noch weg, was ja eigentlich nichts Verwerfliches wäre; immerhin war Yukke nicht der Typ, der seinem Freund außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände keinen Spaß vergönnte. Aber wenn er dann nicht mal erfahren durfte, wohin es ihn verschlug, nagte das nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal dann eben doch an ihm. Dann waren da diese seltsamen Anrufe. Teilweise mitten in der Nacht und wenn er statt Tatsuro ans Telefon ging, legte der Anrufer auf. Generell – und das war das Schlimmste überhaupt – war der Sänger in den letzten Wochen wahnsinnig verschwiegen, beinahe wortkarg geworden, was in Tatsuros Fall eigentlich fast schon ein unmissverständliches Zeichen für den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang war.

 

Er kannte seinen Lieblingssängerknaben nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren und wusste durchaus, dass dieser ab und an seltsame Phasen durchlebte. Diese reichten von extremer Extrovertiertheit bis hin zum genauen Gegenteil. Aber normalerweise hatte wenigstens er immer – und das auch schon vor ihrer Beziehung – einen Draht zu ihm finden, ihn aus welcher Sphäre auch immer zurück in die Realität holen können. Aber diesmal war das anders. Diesmal hatte er den Eindruck, Tatsue führe etwas im Schilde, ja plante gar etwas ganz Bestimmtes und das war noch nie gut gegangen. So hatte er heute auf dem Weg vom Studio nach Hause beschlossen endlich reinen Tisch zu machen und den Sänger zur Rede zu stellen.

 

In seinem Stockwerk angekommen und von dem leisen Pling des Aufzugs aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, stieg er aus und tapste zur Wohnungstüre hinüber. Schnell war diese aufgeschlossen und der – gerade mal wieder brünette – Bassist streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor er seine dünne Sommerjacke an den Haken der Garderobe hängte. Noch war das Wetter warm genug, sodass man selbst abends nicht mehr als eine leichte Jacke benötigte, aber der Herbst stand schon bemerkbar in den Startlöchern und bescherte Tokyo bereits die ersten nebelfeuchten Morgen.

 

Yukke schnupperte, als er die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen ließ und einige Schritte ins Wohnungsinnere machte. Es roch nach Tatsues Lieblingsaftershave, ein so vertrauter und angenehmer Geruch, dass er kurz stehen blieb, um genießend die Augen zu schließen. Aber lange hielt dieser kurze Moment der Zufriedenheit nicht an, kreisten seine Gedanken doch schon fast im gleichen Augenblick wieder um das, was er im Begriff war nun anzusprechen. Erneut seufzte er, öffnete seine Augen wieder und bückte sich nach Tetochi, die bereits maunzend um seine Beine schmeichelte.

 

„Na kleine Maus, wo ist dein Herrchen denn abgeblieben?“, fragte er die Katze, bekam aber natürlich nicht mehr als ein lauteres Schnurren zur Antwort. Lächelnd kraulte er sie hinter dem rechten Ohr und ging ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Tatsue jedoch nicht wie vermutet vor dem Fernseher saß. Die Küche bot denselben Anblick und so setzte er Tetochi auf dem Sofa ab und versuchte sein Glück eben im Badezimmer. Aber auch das war leer, nur zwei benutzte Handtücher lagen auf dem Boden und das Milchglas der Duschkabine war noch beschlagen und zeugte davon, dass Tatsuro eben erst geduscht haben musste. Augenrollend hob er die beiden Handtücher auf und verstaute sie im dafür vorgesehenen Wäschekorb. Tatsuro würde es wohl nie lernen hinter sich aufzuräumen. Warum auch, dafür hatte er ja ihn. Und er war auch noch immer so blöde und tat genau das, was der andere von ihm erwartete, weil er Unordnung einfach verabscheute.

 

„Selbst schuld Yusuke, du weißt doch wie er ist.“ Leise murmelte er vor sich hin, drückte die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

 

Tatsuro stand vor dem großen Spiegel, die Haare bereits gestylt und, soweit er es erkennen konnte, sogar mit leicht schwarz betonten Augen. Aber das war es im ersten Moment gar nicht, was ihn so überraschte; auch wenn er sich fragte, wohin er heute schon wieder verschwinden würde, wenn er sich schon so herausputzte. Nein, was ihn schier aus der Fassung brachte waren die Klamotten, die sein Freund trug. An einer Kombination aus Jeans und Hemd sollte normalerweise nichts außergewöhnliches sein, besonders wenn diese jemand wie Tatsuro am Leibe hatte. Aber eigentlich erwartete man dann irgendwie, dass die Kleidungsstücke mindestens gefühlte zehn Nummern zu groß oder zumindest farblich so wenig zueinander passend sein mussten, dass es in den Augen schmerzte. Aber nichts davon war der Fall. Die schwarze, ausgewaschene Jeans saß wie angegossen und selbst das dunkelrote Oberteil war nicht einmal eine halbe Nummer zu groß. Maßgeschneidert wirkte es beinahe, und sein Freund sah in diesem Augenblick dermaßen lecker aus, dass er regelrecht vergaß, sich erneut Gedanken über dessen Motive zu machen. Lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu, schlang die Arme von Hinten um ihn und lehnte sich leicht an.

 

„Hier hast du dich also versteckt.“ Ein wenig musste er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um an das Ohr des Sängers heranzukommen und neckend daran knabbern zu können. „Hast du heute noch was bestimmtes vor?“, raunte er leise, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so scharf darauf, Tatsuro auf das anzusprechen, was ihm eben noch so sehr unter den Nägeln gebrannt hatte. Vielmehr war er auf etwas ganz anderes scharf und machte dies auch deutlich, in dem er sich an den Knöpfen des Hemdes zu schaffen machte.

 

Oder besser gesagt wollte er sich an diesen zu schaffen machen, wurde aber daran gehindert. Denn hatte sich Tatsuro erst noch in seine Berührung gelehnt und war ihm ein leises Seufzen über die Lippen gekommen, straffte sich dieser nun wieder. Eine warme Hand legte sich über die seinige, hielt ihn auf und schüttelte ihn letzten Endes gänzlich ab. Schief lächelnd drehte er sich zu ihm um und schob ihn leicht auf Abstand.

 

„Sorry, aber ich muss nochmal weg.“

 

„Wie? Schonwieder? Aber …“ Verstimmt runzelte er seine Stirn und schaute Tatsue nach, der ohne ein weiteres Wort und natürlich ohne auf seinen Protest eingegangen zu sein aus dem Zimmer gegangen war. Das war doch nicht die Möglichkeit. Er hatte vorhin ja schon befürchtet, dass Tatsuro sich nicht seinetwegen so schick gemacht hatte, dies jedoch so unverblümt bestätigt zu bekommen, ohne dass der andere auch nur versuchte ihn milde zu stimmen, kränkte ihn nun doch mehr als er gedacht hätte. Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst folgte er ihm in den Flur, wo Tatsuro bereits den Wohnungsschlüssel in der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke verstaute. Verflucht. Warum musste der Kerl jetzt auch noch ausgerechnet die Jacke tragen, die Yukke so sehr an ihm mochte.

 

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden“, murrte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während sich sein Gegenüber nach seinen Schuhen bückte.

 

„Wolltest du? Worüber denn?“ Tatsuro richtete sich auf, hatte – wie auch er selbst vorhin – Tetochi auf dem Arm, die schon die ganze Zeit leise maunzend auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Nun schnurrte die Kleine glücklich, während sie unterm Kinn gekrault wurde. Einen Moment lang ruhten Yukkes Augen auf Tatsues schmalen Fingern, die sanft durch das Fell seiner Mieze fuhren, bevor er höher wanderte, seinem Freund ins Gesicht blickte.

 

„Wo gehst du hin … schonwieder?“

 

„nur kurz was trinken.“

 

„Und mit wem?“

 

„Mit einem Bekannten. Kennst du nicht.“ Tatsuro streckte ihm Tetochi entgegen, die er reflexartig auf den Arm nahm, drückte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und schickte sich an aus der Wohnung zu verschwinden.

 

„Halt. Hey jetzt warte doch mal.“ Tetochi höher auf seine Schulter schiebend, damit er eine Hand frei hatte, packte er Tatsue leicht am Ärmel der Jacke und hielt ihn zurück. „zurzeit bist du ständig abends unterwegs, findest du nicht, dass du es irgendwie übertreibst? Ich sag ja nicht, dass du nicht ausgehen sollst, aber nie sagst du mir mit wem du dich triffst und … Wann waren wir eigentlich das letzte Mal gemeinsam aus?“ Yukke holte erst einmal tief Luft, hatte er doch beinahe ohne Punkt und Komma geredet und war nun dementsprechend außer Puste. Da half es auch nicht, dass er gerade wirklich aufgebracht war.

 

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich mit einem Bekannten was trinken gehe. Was nützt es dir wenn ich dir seinen Namen sage? Du kennst ihn doch eh nicht.“

 

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht und das weißt du auch. Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist.“ Nun reichte es aber wirklich, Tatsuro tat ja gerade so, als hätte er überhaupt keinen Grund nun angefressen zu sein. Ihn würde er gerne mal erleben wollen, wenn er, Yukke, es wäre, der ständig um die Häuser ziehen würde und gefühlt kaum noch Zeit für den werten Herren Iwakami hätte. Tatsue an seiner Stelle wäre schon längst auf die Barrikaden gegangen.

 

„Du siehst echt niedlich aus, wenn du eifersüchtig bist.“ Tatsuro grinste über Beide Backen und tippte ihm neckend gegen die Nase.

 

„Lass das“, murrte er und rieb sich über die an gestupste Stelle. „Ich bin überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig.“

 

„Klar bist du eifersüchtig.“

 

„Gar nicht.“ Und ob er eifersüchtig war, tierisch sogar, aber das hatte Tatsue eigentlich nicht mitbekommen sollen. Der würde sich mit seinem übergroßen Ego doch nur wieder was darauf einbilden und darüber komplett ignorieren, dass es ihm hier nicht darum ging, ihm eine Szene zu machen, sondern dass er nur ... Ach verdammt. Yukke schluckte und schaute Tatsuro aus großen Augen an. Er führte sich ja tatsächlich gerade auf wie der eifersüchtige Liebhaber. „Ähm …“ Yukke räusperte sich und zauberte von irgendwoher ein schiefes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Du hast deine Wagenschlüssel vergessen.“ Blind tastete er auf der Kommode neben sich herum, auf der er vorhin noch besagten Schlüsselbund hatte liegen sehen, und hielt ihn Tatsue schließlich unter die Nase. Ging doch nichts über ein bisschen Ablenkung, nicht? Fand Yukke auch.

 

„Danke.“ Noch immer grinste sein Gegenüber wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und machte so gar keine Anstalten den Schlüsselbund anzunehmen. „Aber ich fahre öffentlich. Ich sagte doch, ich will was trinken.“

 

„Hm, stimmt ja.“ Etwas belämmert aus der Wäsche guckend senkte Yukke seine Hand und ließ Tetochi auf den Boden, die unruhig zu zappeln begonnen hatte. „Wann kommst du denn wieder?“, erkundigte er sich kleinlaut, war noch immer viel zu geschockt über sein eigenes Verhalten gerade eben. Er hatte nie so werden wollen, hatte sich nie in klischeehafte Eifersüchteleien verstricken wollen, doch nun war ihm genau dieses gerade passiert.

 

„In zwei, drei Stunden dürfte ich wieder da sein.“ Tatsuro kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, drückte mit dem Zeigefinger sein Kinn nach oben und zog ihn in einen erstaunlich innigen Kuss, mit dem er in ihrer jetzigen Situation irgendwie nicht gerechnet hatte. Automatisch fanden seine Hände ihren Lieblingsplatz in der mittlerweile wieder schulterlangen, schwarzen Mähne, wühlten sacht hindurch, während er den Kuss ebenso hingebungsvoll erwiderte.

 

So eilig wie Tatsue es eben noch gehabt hatte, so viel Zeit ließ er sich nun, dass Yukke beinahe den Eindruck bekam, er würde gar nicht erst gehen wollen. Aber schlussendlich löste er sich doch von ihm und grinste ihn erneut auf eine so seltsame Art und Weise an, dass das Gefühl, sein Freund würde etwas im Schilde führen, mit voller Macht zurückkehrte. Beinahe hätte er nun etwas gesagt, hätte den Sänger zurückgehalten und daran gehindert nun doch noch auszugehen. Aber er verkniff es sich und drückte seinerseits noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die lächelnden Lippen.

 

„Viel Spaß.“

 

„Werd ich haben. Bis später.“

 

Murrend richtete er sich seine Haare wieder, die Tatsue, der alte Scherzkeks, beim Hinausgehen noch schnell verunstaltet hatte und ließ dann seufzend die Schultern hängen. Er hatte, was den heutigen Abend anging, zwar mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er diesen erneut allein und genau so unwissend wie schon die ganzen letzten Wochen über verbringen würde.

 

„Ach Teto-chan.“ Yukke drehte sich von der Türe weg und schaute auf Tatsuros Mieze hinab, die sich gerade leise schnurrend auf dem Rücken hin und her rollte. „Dein Herrchen macht mich noch verrückt.“ Kurz bückte er sich, streichelte das weiche, weiße Bauchfell der Kleinen, bevor er hinüber in die Küche schlurfte, um Wasser für eine Instantnudelsuppe aufzusetzen. Vorhin hatte er sich noch gedacht, dass es mal wieder schön wäre, für sich und Tatsue zu kochen. Nichts großartiges, ein Curry oder so, aber darauf, dies nun nur für sich zuzubereiten, hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Verdammt, er verstand Tatsuro momentan einfach nicht. Erst war er beinahe abweisend und dann dieser liebevolle Kuss, der so viel Lust auf mehr gemacht hatte. Und Tatsue war es da wie ihm gegangen, da war er sich sicher, warum also blieb er dann nicht zu Hause? Und dabei war es in letzter Zeit doch wirklich gut zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Endlich war ihre Beziehung offiziell – zumindest in ihrem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis – und selbst ihre Familien hatten sie letztes Weihnachten eingeweiht. Bis auf Tatsues Vater hatten auch alle, durch die Bank weg. Erstaunlich positiv reagiert. Und selbst die Skepsis von Iwakami Senior würde sich mit der Zeit – und dem Einfluss seiner Frau – schon noch legen, da war sich Yukke eigentlich ziemlich sicher. Was also ging im verkorksten Hirn seines Freundes nur vor, dass sich dieser nun schon seit vierzehn Tagen so komisch verhielt?

 

„Argh!“ Yukke ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen auf dem Tisch verschränkten Armen. Er drehte sich gedanklich im Kreis und der einzige, der wieder Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Überlegungen bringen könnte, war mal wieder mit irgendeinem ihm vollkommen unbekannten Kumpel einen trinken gegangen. Tetochi schmeichelte um seine Beine, beinahe als wollte sie ihm Trost spenden, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Kleine lediglich auf einen Snack hoffte. Also erhob er sich – immerhin wollte er ihr dieses kleine Glück nicht verwehren – und befüllte einen Napf mit etwas Nassfutter, über welches sie sich sogleich schmatzend hermachte.

 

„Dein Herrchen und du seid euch gar nicht so unähnlich. Ein bisschen gutes Essen und Zuneigung und ihr seid zufrieden. Schade nur, dass er mir momentan nicht einmal die Chance gibt, ihm etwas Gutes tun zu können.“

 

Mit einem leisen Klacken schaltete sich der Wasserkocher ab und veranlasste ihn dazu aus einem der oberen Schränke ein Päckchen Nudelsuppe zu nehmen. Doch bevor er besagte Nudeln mit dem heißen Wasser übergießen konnte, klingelte es im … Wohnzimmer? Stirnrunzelnd stellte er den Wasserkocher zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte und ging schnellen Schrittes die wenigen Meter bis zur Couch, auf der Tatsues Handy munter dudelnd vor sich hin vibrierte. Unschlüssig nahm er es hoch, schaute auf das Display, aber der aufblinkende Name sagte ihm so rein gar nichts. Ob er rangehen sollte? Aber noch bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, hatte die Anruferin aufgelegt.

 

„yumiko“, murmelte er überlegend vor sich hin. Irgendwie kam ihm der Name seltsam bekannt vor, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf wo oder wann er ihn im Zusammenhang mit Tatsuro schon einmal gehört hatte. Als das Telefon erneut zum Leben erwachte, hätte er es beinahe in hohem Bogen fortgeworfen, so sehr erschrak er sich. Erneut war es diese Yumiko, die anrief und nun doch irgendwie neugierig geworden wischte er über das Display, um das Gespräch entgegenzunehmen.

 

„hallo. Hier …“ Er hatte sich eigentlich noch mit Namen melden wollen, um der Anruferin klar zu machen, dass sie nicht mit Tatsuro redete, aber sogleich wurde er von einer quirligen Frauenstimme unterbrochen.

 

„Hi Tatsue!““, quietschte es munter, sodass sich Yukke erst einmal das Telefon ein ganzes Stück weg von seinem armen Ohr halten musste, um nicht taub zu werden. „Ich verspäte mich ein bisschen, sei nicht böse ja? Aber ich hab meine Bahn verpasst. Willst du schon hoch ins Restaurant gehen oder wartest du vorm Tower auf mich?“

 

Yukke starrte die ihm gegenüberliegende, weiße Wand des Wohnzimmers an und versuchte zu verstehen was er gerade gehört hatte. Diese Yumiko war es allem Anschein nach, mit der sich Tatsue heute treffen würde? Spielte ihm nun erneut seine Eifersucht einen Streich oder passte dieser Anruf mit dem, was ihm Tatsue eben noch erzählt hatte, einfach nicht zusammen. Er hatte doch eben noch behauptet, er würde mit einem Bekannten was trinken gehen. Da war weder von _einer Bekannten_ , noch von _einem Restaurant_ die Rede.

 

„Ro-chan?“ Ertönte erneut die Stimme der Anruferin und schaffte es mit diesem kleinen Wort Yukke gänzlich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ro-chan? Sie hatte Tatsuro, seinen Tatsuro, nicht wirklich gerade mit dem Spitznamen angesprochen, den außer ihm selbst niemand aussprechen durfte, ohne eine gehörige Kopfnuss einstecken zu müssen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich, während er noch immer vor sich hin starrte.

 

„Es tut mir leid, aber Tatsuro hat sein Handy hier liegen lassen. Er ist nun schon eine ganze Weile weg.“ Mit tauben Lippen und ohne so recht mitzubekommen, was er eigentlich von sich gab, informierte er diese Yumiko mit der ihm eigenen höflichen Art, dass sie gerade nicht mit ihrem Ro-chan sprach.

 

„Oh!“ Ein erneut so dermaßen quietschender Laut, dass sein Trommelfell zu weinen begonnen hätte, wäre Yukke selbst nicht noch immer so geschockt. „Du musst Yukke sein. Tatsue hat schon erzählt, dass du momentan bei ihm wohnst. Ich hoffe ja wirklich, die können den Wasserschaden in deiner Wohnung schnell wieder beheben. Das muss schlimm sein wenn man Hals über Kopf aus seinen vier Wänden ausziehen muss.“ Eine – wie Yukke fand – mitfühlende Pause untermalte Yumikos Redeschwall, von dem er gefühlt nicht einmal ein Prozent verstanden hatte. Wasserschaden? Welcher Wasserschaden zum Kuckuck? Und er lebte nicht vorübergehend bei Tatsue, das hier war ihre gemeinsame Wohnung! „In so einer Situation ist es bestimmt erleichternd zu wissen, dass man so einen guten Freund wie Tatsuro hat. Hach, ich finde es ja so süß von ihm, dass er dich bei sich wohnen lässt.“

 

Spätestens jetzt hatte Yukkes Hirn gänzlich den Geist aufgegeben. Diese Yumiko musste einen kompletten Dachschaden haben, oder sie sprach von einem anderen Tatsuro als dem, der sich seinen Freund, seinen FESTEN Freund schimpfte. Denn alles andere würde bedeuten, dass … Ja, was genau würde es eigentlich bedeuten?

 

„Ich …“ Noch bevor Yukke seiner Verwirrung Luft machen konnte, unterbrach ihn Yumiko erneut.

 

„Ah, da kommt meine Bahn. Yukke, es war total nett mit dir zu reden. Hat mich echt gefreut.“

 

„Ja, war toll … ganz klasse“, nuschelte Yukke eher unverständlich, während er sich auf die Couch sinken und das Handy in seinen Schoß gleiten ließ. Aus dem Lautsprecher hörte er noch die Geräusche eines einfahrenden Zugs und Yumikos muntere Stimme, die sich gerade überschwänglich von ihm verabschiedete, dann brach die Verbindung ab.

 

Wie lange er so dagesessen war und auf das schwarze Display des Handys gestarrt hatte, wusste er nicht. Erst ein erneutes Klingeln, diesmal an der Wohnungstüre, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Für einen wahnwitzigen Moment hatte er die Hoffnung Tatsue wäre doch früher wieder zurückgekommen und klingelte nun, weil er – wie so oft – mal wieder seinen Wohnungsschlüssel vergessen hatte. Yukke lächelte und erhob sich, verdrängte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Tatsache, dass er selbst gesehen hatte, wie dieser den Schlüsselbund in seiner Jackentasche verstaut hatte. Bitte, es musste einfach Tatsuro sein, der dort vor der Tür stand, denn das, was das Telefonat mit Yumiko gerade angedeutet hatte, war so unbegreiflich, dass ihm allein der Gedanke daran Übelkeit bescherte. Langsam tapste er über den Flur, schaute durch den Spion und schluckte schwer, als es natürlich nicht Tatsuro war, der geklingelt hatte.

 

„Hallo Sato“, murmelte er und bedeutete dem Drummer einzutreten.

 

„Hey, hey.“ Wie meistens blendend gelaunt ließ Satochi seine Sporttasche von der Schulter gleiten und streifte sich währenddessen die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Ich war grad in der Gegend und dachte mir, wennste schon da bist, kannste Tatsue seinen Film auch gleich mal vorbeibringen.“

 

Yukke griff nach der DVD, die ihm sein Gegenüber auffordernd entgegenhielt. Das flache Plastikgehäuse in beiden Händen haltend, starrte er auf das Cover hinab ohne jedoch auch nur im Ansatz zu erkennen, worum es sich dabei handelte. In Gedanken war er noch immer bei dem, was er gerade in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

_„… wartest du vor dem Tower auf mich …“_

_„Roh-chan?“_

_„… Wasserschaden …“_

_„… einen so guten Freund wie Tatsuro zu haben …“_

_„… ich finde es ja so süß von ihm, das er dich bei sich wohnen lässt …“_

 

Yukke kniff die Augen zusammen, versuchte so Yumikos Worte aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Das alles musste ein dummer Zufall sein, eine Verwechslung, oder … ein echt mieser Scherz. Irgendwas. Nur bitte nicht das, wonach es sich angehört hatte.

 

„Hey Yukke, was ‘n los mit dir?“ Sato boxte ihm leicht gegen die Schulter und grinste ihn an, als er ihn perplex anblinzelte. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

 

„Tatsuro.“

 

„Na klar, wer auch sonst.“

 

„Nein, ich meine …“ Yukke schluckte schwer. „Ich glaube … Tatsuro geht fremd.“


	2. ~ On this special day, I came to see you ~

„Und? Worauf wartest du noch?“  
  
„Bitte?“ Yukke runzelte die Stirn und schaute sein Gegenüber überrumpelt an. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?“  
  
Wohl nicht, denn Sato war schon aufgesprungen und im Flur verschwunden. Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in beiden Händen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl hätte er sich nun schon erhofft. Und wenn nicht das, dann doch wenigstens ein bisschen Empörung über Tatsues Verhalten? Immerhin hatte er Satochi gerade sein Herz ausgeschüttet und ihm sogar von dem seltsamen, aber eindeutigen Telefonat mit Yumiko erzählt. Da war es doch nur nachvollziehbar, dass er sich nun ein klein wenig Zuspruch erhofft hatte, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Vom Flur her drang gelegentliches Scheppern und leises Fluchen an seine Ohren; und normalerweise wäre er schon längst aufgestanden und hätte nach dem Rechten gesehen, denn Satochi konnte ein ebenso großer Schussel sein  wie Tatsuro. Aber gerade hatte er wirklich größere Sorgen als die körperliche Unversehrtheit seines Bandkollegen oder der Wohnungseinrichtung. Am liebsten würde er sich nun im Bett verkriechen, sich unter der Decke verstecken und nie wieder darunter hervor kommen. Allein der Gedanke daran Tatsuro irgendwann konfrontieren zu müssen, ließ erneute Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen. Unwirsch wischte er sich über die Augen, die verdächtig zu brennen begonnen hatten. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun? Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich alles einfach nur in den falschen Hals bekommen und Tatsuro würde später nach Hause kommen und alles wäre wie immer?  
  
„Hier.“ Yukke schreckte aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken auf, als ihm plötzlich etwas Weiches über den Kopf gezogen wurde.  
  
„Was?“ Skeptisch tastete er mit einer Hand nach der Wollmütze, als welche sich das Ding auf seinem Kopf schließlich entpuppte und nahm die Sonnenbrille entgegen, die ihm Sato, von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlend, entgegenstreckte. „Du weißt aber schon, dass wir es gerade mal Spätsommer haben und … wie siehst du überhaupt aus?“ Satochis Haare waren unter einem Kopftuch versteckt, wie man es vor allem von Arbeitern auf dem Fischmarkt kannte und auch auf seiner Nase thronte eine große Sonnenbrille.  
  
„Das ist Tarnung.“  
  
„Tarnung?“ Yukke entkam ein kurzes, ungläubiges Lachen, während er unbewusst mit den Bügeln der Sonnenbrille spielte. „Wozu müssen wir uns denn bitte tarnen?“  
  
„Weil wir beide jetzt zum Tokyo Tower fahren und gucken, ob an dieser Sache mit yumiko und Tatsuro wirklich etwas dran ist.“  
  
„Wie kommst du auf den Tokyo Tower?“  
  
„Na du sagtest doch Yumiko hätte ein Restaurant im Tower erwähnt. Ich bin mir sicher sie treffen sich im …“  
  
„ … Sanji’s Oresama Restaurant.” Yukke schluckte schwer und rieb sich erneut über die Augen. „Da wollten Tatsue und ich schon ewig mal hin, haben aber nie die Zeit gefunden.“  
  
„Hey.“ Satochis warme Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und drückte leicht zu. „Kopf hoch, noch weißt du gar nicht, ob das nicht alles ein riesengroßes Missverständnis ist.“  
  
„Viel eindeutiger geht es doch kaum noch.“ Yukke ließ die Schultern hängen. Obwohl Sato gerade genau das ausgesprochen, was er selbst eben noch gedacht hatte, glaubte er im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens nicht daran. Seine größte Befürchtung war schon seit denn turbulenten Anfängen ihrer Beziehung gewesen, dass er Tatsuro nicht würde halten können. Und nun schien sich dies bewahrheitet zu haben.  
  
„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass da was dran sein soll. Tatsuro hätte sich doch schon längst mal verplappert wenn dem so wäre. Also fahren wir jetzt zum Tower und schauen uns die ganze Sache mit eigenen Augen an.“  
  
„Du hast recht. So eine Geheimniskrämerei ist doch eigentlich gar nicht seine Art.“ Den hoffnungsvollen Unterton in seiner Stimme konnte Yukke selbst hören, aber das was Sato sagte, machte Sinn, oder? Oder? So schnell die Hoffnung gekommen war, verpuffte sie auch wieder. War ihm nicht selbst schon aufgefallen, wie verschwiegen und geheimnistuerisch Tatsuro in den letzten Wochen geworden war?  „Ich halte das trotzdem für keine gute Idee, Sato. Wir können ihm doch nicht nachspionieren.“  
  
„Und ob wir das können!“  
  
~*~  
  
Man mochte es ihrem – manchmal doch sehr trottelig wirkenden – Drummer vielleicht nicht zutrauen, aber wenn sich Sato etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte der mindestens so stur sein wie Miya und Tatsuro zusammen. Beinahe vorfreudig erregt hibbelte er neben Yukke in der völlig überfüllten U-Bahn stehend herum oder tippte zwischendurch auch mal munter auf sein Handy ein. Alles in allem erweckte er auf jeden Fall den Eindruck als könne er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen wie Tatsue in flagranti zu erwischen. Wenigstens einer hatte also seinen Spaß. Yukke indes wünschte sich nämlich weit, weit weg. Weg von den Menschenmassen, die an einem Freitagabend unterwegs waren, um die Bars und Clubs der Stadt unsicher zu machen, aber vor allem weg von seinen Gedanken und seinen Ängsten. Sein Magen fühlte sich an als hätte er Säure getrunken und ein unangenehmes Zittern lief beständig durch seinen Körper. Erneut stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Yukke verzog das Gesicht und krampfte die Finger noch stärker um die Haltestange.  
  
„Das ist eine wirklich dämliche Idee Satochi.“ Er konnte enge Räume und Menschenmassen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber noch viel weniger wollte er nun wissen, ob Tatsuro mit dieser Yumiko wirklich etwas am Laufen hatte. Wäre er doch nur zu Hause geblieben, dann hätte er sich wenigstens für die nächsten Stunden bis Tatsuro wieder zurückkam einreden können, dass das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war. Was sollte er denn nun tun, wenn sich wirklich herausstellte, dass sein Freund fremdging? Wie sollte er damit umgehen?  
  
„Zu Hause im Unsicheren sitzen und warten hätte dir nun auch nicht geholfen.“  
  
„Oh doch. Dann müsste ich nämlich wenigstens nicht in einer vollkommen überfüllten U-Bahn quer durch Tokyo tingeln.“ Yukke zog die Nase hoch, als ihn seine Emotionen erneut übermannen wollten.  
  
„Hast es doch eh schon geschafft. Hier müssen wir raus.“ Satochi packte sein Handgelenk und schlängelte sich erstaunlich flink durch die vielen Menschen, während er selbst den Atem anhielt und sich mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen einfach mitziehen ließ, bis sie endlich aus der gröbsten Enge heraus waren.  
  
„Hilfe. Ich weiß schon, warum ich meist zu Fuß gehe“, schnaufte er, blieb stehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Knien ab.  
  
„Geht’s wieder?“ Yukke seufzte, nickte aber und richtete sich wieder auf. Verdammt, jetzt war ihm Dank des Adrenalins auch noch fürchterlich heiß und die Wollmütze, die es darauf Ansetzte sein Hirn einmal gut durchzukochen, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht wirklich angenehmer. Angewidert zog er den Saum seines gefühlt fünf Mal durchgeschwitzten T-Shirts ein Stückchen von seinem Bauch weg, damit er sich so wenigstens etwas kühle Luft zuwedeln konnte und blickte sich auf dem Bahnsteig um. Der erste Schwung feierlustiger Pendler war bereits an ihnen vorbeigegangen und bis der nächste Zug eintreffen würde, sollte sich das allgemeine Gedränge in Grenzen halten.  
  
„Ja, alles gut. Lass uns weitergehen, bevor die nächste Bahn einfährt.  
  
~*~  
  
Der kurze Fußmarsch zum Tokyo Tower gestaltete sich gänzlich unspektakulär. Keine Fans, die sie erkannten, keine Menschenmengen, die Yukkes Leben erneut schwerer machen wollten, als es eh schon war. An der Schlange vor den Aufzügen mogelten sie sich vorbei und stiegen lieber die paar Treppen nach oben, bis sie schließlich vor Sanji’s Oresama Restaurant standen. Der Andrang war beachtlich, aber nicht verwunderlich an einem Freitagabend.  
  
„Oh Mann, das sieht toll aus.“ Für einen Moment vergaß Yukke seine Sorgen und ließ den One Pice Fan – der er nun mal war – durchscheinen, während er sich den Eingangsbereich und das, was er von seiner Position aus sehen konnte, erst einmal in Ruhe anschaute. Ein Sanji Pappaufsteller reckte den Gästen stolz sein Tablett entgegen und ein übers ganze Gesicht strahlender Papp-Ruffy präsentierte die Speisekarte. Im Inneren tummelten sich Kellner in voller Cosplay Montur, aber auch einige der Gäste hatten sich in Hommage an ihre Lieblingscharaktere aus dem Manga als solche verkleidet.  
  
„Ich kann sie nirgends sehen.“  
  
„Hm?“ Yukke schaute fragend zu Sato, der sich den Hals reckend einige Schritte von ihm entfernt hatte und nach einem weiteren Rundumblick erneut sein Handy zückte.. „Wen denn?“ Kaum hatte er seine Frage ausgesprochen, schwand das kleine Lächeln, welches bis eben noch seine Lippen geziert hatte und der verbitterte Ausdruck kehrte zurück. „Vergiss es“, winkte er ab, als nun Satochi seinerseits mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm herüberblickte und schickte sich an, ebenfalls näher an den Eingang heranzutreten.  
  
„So voll wie es hier ist, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ihre Pläne … verdammt.“  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Da hinten sitzen sie.“ Yukke reckte das Kinn in Richtung einer Nische, die halb von den Blättern einer großen Zimmerpalme verdeckt wurde und die somit für ein wenig Privatsphäre sorgte. So wie es aussah redete Yumiko gerade munter auf Tatsue ein, der sich hin und wieder ein Stückchen seines Kuchens in den Mund schob, während er allem Anschein nach aufmerksam ihren Worten lauschte. Die Szene war unverfänglich genug, sodass Yukke schon fast aufatmen und alles als einen dummen Irrtum seinerseits abtun wollte. Vielleicht hatte Tatsue vorhin ja wirklich von einer Bekannten gesprochen und er hatte ihn nur falsch verstanden? Und in das Telefonat mit Yumiko hatte er bestimmt nur zu viel hineininterpretiert. Ihre Behauptungen könnten ja auch nur auf einem von Tatsuros – manchmal doch sehr eigenwilligen – Scherzen basieren und er war natürlich mal wieder darauf hereingefallen. Doch gerade als er sich zu Satochi umdrehen wollte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie nun wieder gehen konnten, legte Tatsue auf eindeutig liebevolle Weise seine Hand auf die Yumikos und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.  
  
Plötzlich war ihm schrecklich kalt. Sein Magen fühlte sich an als hätte sich die Säure binnen Sekunden in einen zentnerschweren Klumpen verwandelt, der ihm nun das Atmen schwer machte. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, obwohl sich seine Beine anfühlten als wären sie am Boden festgefroren.  
  
„Yukke?“ Satos Stimme hörte er nur wie aus weiter Ferne, sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf dem Paar am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Yukke! Hey wohin -“  
  
In diesem Moment erhob sich Tatsuro, nachdem er wie es aussah einen großzügigen Geldbetrag auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und hielt Yumiko seinen Arm entgegen, damit diese sich unterhaken konnte.  
  
„Was hast du vor? ‘“ Yukke spürte Satochis Hand an seinem Oberarm, den festen Griff mit dem er ihn zurückhielt und zu einem der wenigen freien Tische zog. „Du kannst die beiden nicht konfrontieren. Nicht hier vor all den Leuten.“  
  
„Ich hab nicht vor sie zu konfrontieren‘“, nuschelte Yukke wie in Trance, war viel zu geschockt, um sich – in welcher Form auch immer – dagegen wehren zu können, von Sato durch die Gegend geschoben zu werden. „Ich hab überhaupt nichts vor.“ Verzweifelt schaute er zu Tatsuro und Yumiko hinüber, die gerade nur wenige Meter entfernt an ihnen vorbeigingen, ohne sie auch nur im Ansatz zu bemerken. „Hast du gesehen wie glücklich er aussieht?“ Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und starrte auf Tatsues Rücken, bis er diesen zwischen all den Menschen, die sich in und vor dem Restaurant tummelten, nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
„Ja, das hab ich gesehen … und ich kann das echt nicht glauben.“ Sato ließ sich neben ihn auf einen weiteren Stuhl fallen und schaute ebenso perplex drein, wie Yukke selbst sich fühlte. „Nein,  DAS glaub ich einfach nicht!“ Plötzlich schlug Sato auf den Tisch und sprang wieder auf, sodass sich einige der anwesenden Restaurantgäste verstört oder neugierig nach ihnen umdrehten. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?“ Yukke zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte trübsinnig vor sich auf den sandbraunen Linoleumboden. Eine wirklich gute Frage und eine, die er sich auch schon die ganzen Minuten über selbst stellte. Wo zum Teufel blieb die Wut? Und wenn nicht diese, dann doch wenigstens rasende Eifersucht oder zumindest Trauer? Aber alles was er im Moment fühlte, war überwältigende Resignation.  
  
„Komm jetzt.“ Sato rüttelte an seiner Schulter und schaute immer wieder hektisch in Richtung Ausgang. „Wir müssen ihnen nach, bevor wir sie verlieren!“  
  
„Du willst ihnen hinterhergehen?“    
  
„Genau. Und nun komm schon.“  
  
„Du spinnst.“  
  
„Vielleicht, aber lieber einen an der Waffel haben als den Kopf in den Sand stecken.“ Sato grinste ihn an und obwohl ihm gerade absolut nicht zum Lachen zumute war, zuckten seine Mundwinkel verräterisch bei diesem Anblick.  
  
„Du hast recht.“ Yukke erhob sich und straffte die Schultern. „Wir gehen ihnen jetzt nach und dann stelle ich ihn zur Rede.“ Und dann würde sich hoffentlich alles als riesengroßes Missverständnis herausstellen. Oh bitte, es musste einfach so sein.  
  
~*~  
  
Anfangs dachte er noch, sie hätten Tatsue und Yumiko aus den Augen verloren, aber nach einigem aufgeregten hin und her Blicken war es schließlich Satochi, der die beiden einige Meter weiter entdeckte. Bemüht unauffällig hefteten sie sich also an ihre Fersen, wobei sie sich die Vorsicht auch hätten sparen können, da die beiden eh nichts um sich herum mitzubekommen schienen. Kein einziges Mal blieben sie stehen, kein einziges Mal blickten sie sich um. Und je länger Sato und er hinter ihnen herliefen, desto öfter fragte Yukke sich, ob er sich Tatsues liebevolle Geste Yumiko gegenüber vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. Die junge Frau war zwar immer noch bei Tatsue untergehakt und noch immer schienen sie sich prächtig zu unterhalten, aber ansonsten wies wirklich überhaupt nichts darauf hin, dass die beiden mehr waren als gute Freunde. Vorhin im Restaurant war er zu geschockt gewesen als dass es ihm sofort aufgefallen wäre, aber genau wie ihm Yumikos Name, als er ihn zum ersten Mal auf Tatsues Handydisplay gelesen hatte, irgendwie vertraut gewesen war, kam ihm auch die junge Frau selbst seltsam bekannt vor. Nun sah er sie zwar nur von hinten und aus größerer Entfernung, aber je länger Satochi und er den beiden nachgingen, desto sicherer wurde er sich. Er kannte diese Yumiko von irgendwoher.  
  
„Sato?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Kommt dir Yumiko nicht auch irgendwie … bekannt vor?“  
  
„Was? Mir? Ähm … nö.“ Verwundert schielte Yukke zu Satochi hinüber, der ihm plötzlich seltsam nervös erschien, aber noch bevor er ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, blieb dieser auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen. „Die gehen in ‘n Love Hotel.“    
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Ja. Da … schau doch hin.“  
  
Tatsächlich. Das Gebäude war zwar schlichter Natur, ganz im Gegenteil zu den vielen anderen seiner Art, die mit grellen Farben oder Neonleuchten für sich warben, dennoch erkannte auch Yukke es eindeutig als ein Stundenhotel der speziellen Art. Und endlich, endlich stieg die Wut in ihm hoch und vertrieb die Lethargie, die schon seit gefühlten Stunden von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er glaubte das einfach nicht. Diese Dreistigkeit, diese bodenlose Frechheit würde ihm Tatsue büßen. Jetzt, hier vor den Augen seiner kleinen Freundin und nichts würde ihn daran hindern können! Entschlossen setzte sich Yukke in Bewegung, ließ Satochi einfach stehen, der ihm nach einem Augenblick der Überrumpelung schließlich mit eiligen Schritten folgte.  
  
Yukke eilte über die Straße und hörte gerade so noch Yumikos Stimme, bevor sich die Schiebetüren des Hotels vor seiner Nase schlossen. Durch die Stellen der Glastür, die nicht mit einer blauen Werbefolie beklebt waren, sah er, wie Tatsue und Yumiko in den Aufzug stiegen, dann schlossen sich die silbernen Türen hinter ihnen und weg waren sie.  
  
„Und jetzt?“ Das war Satochi, der gerade neben ihn getreten war und ihn nun fragend anschaute.  
  
„Wir nehmen uns ein Hotelzimmer“, nuschelte er abgelenkt, während er schon auf dem Automaten vor der Schiebetüre herumtippte, um das billigste Zimmer für eine Stunde zu buchen.  
  
„Was?“ Satochis empörter Unterton zauberte ihm sogar ein kleines, wenn auch grimmig anmutendes Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
  
„Was denn? Wir haben uns doch schon öfter ein Zimmer geteilt.“  
  
„Wie? Aber … aber -“  
  
„Ach Sato, ab und an bist du echt dämlicher als du aussiehst.“  
  
„He!“  
  
„Wir brauchen die Chipkarte …“ Yukke hielt besagte Karte hoch, die der Automat soeben ausgespuckt hatte, „… um überhaupt ins Hotel rein zu kommen.“  
  
„Ach so.“ Satochi lachte leise, deutlich erleichtert klingend auf und boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Sag das doch gleich.“  
  
Er ersparte es sich jetzt mal großzügig auf irgendeine Weise zu reagieren und steckte lieber die Chipkarte in das dafür vorgesehene Lesegerät neben der Türe. Mit einem leisen Piepen glitt diese auf und ohne noch länger zu zögern, schritt Yukke auf die Aufzüge zu und drückte auf den silbernen Knopf neben einer der Kabinen.  
  
„Und wie kriegen wir nun raus, wo die beiden hin sind?“  
  
„In dem ich gehört habe, wie Yumiko meinte, dass 24 ihre Glückszahl ist.“ Yukke hätte triumphierend gegrinst, wäre er nicht mit den Gedanken noch immer bei Tatsuro und dem, was er denn nur tun sollte, wenn er ihm in wenigen Minuten wirklich gegenüberstehen würde. Praktischerweise waren die Knöpfe des Aufzugs beschriftet, sodass es nur einen kurzen Blick bedurfte, um herauszufinden, dass sich die Zimmer 16 bis 30 im zweiten Stockwerk befanden. „Mit wem schreibst du eigentlich ständig?“ Yukke runzelte die Stirn und schaute Satochi dabei zu, wie dieser sein Handy in die Hosentasche zurücksteckte. Das war ihm schon den ganzen Abend über aufgefallen, weil Sato sein Mobiltelefon eigentlich so gut wie nie nutzte. Seltsam.  
  
„Ach, nur mit ‘nem Kumpel. Wir wollten heute eigentlich ‘nen Film anschauen.“  
  
Und da war es wieder. Yukkes schlechtes Gewissen, auf das man sich besser verlassen konnte als auf Tokyos notorisch pünktliche U-Bahn. Entschuldigend verzog er das Gesicht und stieg aus dem Aufzug aus, als dieser im zweiten Stockwerk anhielt.  
  
„Tut mir echt leid. Statt dir nun ‘nen gemütlichen Abend zu machen, jagst du mit mir Tatsue hinterher.“  
  
„Ach Blödsinn. Das Ganze hier ist spannender als jeder Film … äh ich meine -“  
  
„Schon gut“, seufzte Yukke und winkte ab. Vermutlich würde er ihre Verfolgungsjagt auch als spannend bezeichnen, wenn er nicht direkt involviert wäre. Kurz blickte er sich um und wandte sich dann nach rechts, wo sich der Beschilderung zufolge ihr gesuchtes Zimmer befinden musste. Langsam ging er über den dunkelblaumelierten Teppich, an vier oder fünf gleich aussehenden, schwarzen Türen vorbei, bis er vor der aller letzten im Gang stehen blieb. Silberne Zahlen bildeten die Nummer 24 und Yukke musste zugeben, dass er in seinem Leben noch keine bedrohlicher wirkende Zahl gesehen hatte. Verflucht, jetzt war er hier und was nun? Sollte er lauschen? Einfach anklopfen? Himmel, er konnte doch nicht einfach klopfen. Wieder war es Satochis warme Hand, die ihn aus seinen chaotischen Gedanken riss. „Ich kann das nicht“, murmelte er und schaute über seine Schulter in das mitfühlende Gesicht seines Kumpels.  
  
„Soll ich klopfen?“ Yukke nickte zögernd und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Satos darauf folgendes Pochen viel zu laut durch den Flur schallte. Seine Hände hatte er zu festen Fäusten geballt und sein Herz hämmerte so stark gegen seinen Brustkorb, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Von drinnen waren gedämpfte Schritte zu hören, die Türklinke wurde heruntergedrückt und dann stand er vor ihm. Tatsues Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust, die ersten drei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet und an seinem Hals konnte er pinkfarbene Schlieren ausmachen, die verdächtig nach Lippenstift aussahen. Aber das Schlimmste war der geschockte Ausdruck in seinen Augen als er erkannte, wer da vor der Tür seines geheimen Liebesnests stand.  
  
„Yukke.“  
  
„Hallo Tatsuro.“ Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig, obwohl er innerlich schrie und tobte. Das konnte … durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Warum nur tat Tatsuro ihm das an? Seine Augen brannten, aber er würde den Teufel tun und nun zu heulen beginnen.  
  
„Was … machst du denn hier?“  
  
„Ich glaube, du hast mir etwas zu erklären.“  
  
„Yukke ich … das ist nicht so wie es –„  
  
„sag nun bloß nicht, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht!“ Aufgebracht unterbrach er Tatsuros so untypisches Gestammel und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust. „Du willst mir jetzt ja wohl nicht erklären, dass du mit deiner kleinen Freundin in ein Love Hotel gehst, um mal ungestört reden zu können.“ Er war eigentlich niemand, der schnell laut wurde und so hatte er sich nach seinem ersten Ausbruch wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, auch wenn die Wut an ihm zog und zerrte und nach einem Ventil verlangte.  
  
„Ich … es tut mir leid“, murmelte Tatsuro, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, so als wäre er es, dem gerade das Herz gebrochen wurde. „Ich hab nicht gewollt, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst.“  
  
Himmel nein, neinneinnein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das Brennen seiner Augen wurde in gleichem Maße unerträglicher, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals anwuchs, ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Wie ein böser Geist, ein Dämon, der sich an seinem Leiden laben wollte, tauchte Yumiko plötzlich hinter Tatsuro auf, schmiegte sich an seine Seite und blickte fragend erst ihn, dann Yukke selbst an. Yukke stolperte zwei kleine Schritte zurück, bis er Satochis Präsenz hinter sich spürte, der sich beinahe, wie der Rettende Fels in der Brandung hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihm nun – wie schon so oft am heutigen Abend – tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Sprich es aus Tatsuro. Red Klartext mit mir, das bist du mir schuldig.“ Nur das kaum hörbare Zittern seiner Stimme zeugte von dem Aufruhr, in dem sich sein inneres gerade befand. Es durfte nicht sein, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein; und deswegen musste er es mit eigenen Ohren hören, sonst würde er sich in seinem Unglauben verlieren.  
  
„Yukke …“ Eine beinahe unerträgliche Pause folgte, in der er sich einbildete hören zu können, wie sein Herz brach. „Es tut mir leid, aber … es ist aus.“


	3. ~ The Fates have caught me ~

_„ … es ist aus.“_

 

Oh Gott. Es schmerzte, diese grausamen Worte taten so verdammt weh. Wie auch schon früher an diesem Abend stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch, ließ ihn verkrampft schlucken. Er schnappte nach Luft als hätte Tatsuro ihm in den Magen geschlagen. Und genauso fühlte es sich, wenn er ehrlich war, auch an. Tatsuros Stimme und sein Talent mit Worten zu spielen waren schon immer seine größte Stärke gewesen, hatten schon so oft zahllose Emotionen in die Welt und ja, auch in sein Herz getragen, doch jetzt klang seine Stimme monoton, ohne jegliche Gefühle und von Wortgewandtheit konnte nun wirklich nicht die Rede sein. Noch immer stand er wie vom Donner gerührt unbeweglich an Ort und Stelle, starrte in Tatsues Augen, die wie auch schon seine Stimme gänzlich ausdruckslos schienen. Yumiko, die noch immer an ihn gelehnt dastand, bewegte sich leicht und zog dadurch für einen kurzen Augenblick Yukkes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Im Gegensatz zu Tatsuro wirkte die junge Frau angespannt und jetzt da er ihr so nahe gegenüberstand, wurde das Gefühl sie zu kennen mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker. Er spürte regelrecht, wie eine Erinnerung in ihm hochsteigen wollte. Yumikos Lippen zuckten und bei der Gelegenheit fiel ihm auf, dass diese in einem dezenten Pfirsichton geschminkt waren, kein … Pink? Ein wenig wunderte er sich schon über sich selbst. Warum fielen ihm gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick Kleinigkeiten auf, die ihm eigentlich vollkommen egal sein sollten? Tatsuro, sein Tatsuro, hatte gerade ihre Beziehung beendet, um die er eine so verdammt lange Zeit hatte kämpfen müssen und …

 

Und plötzlich war es da, das Wissen woher er Yumiko kannte. Sein Atem stockte und ein feines Zittern zog sich durch seinen Körper, als die Erkenntnis einschlug wie eine Bombe. Er kannte Yumiko, er wusste wer sie war, weil Tatsuro es selbst – vor so vielen Jahren – gewesen war, der ihm von ihr erzählt hatte. Oh mein Gott, jetzt … jetzt machte alles Sinn. Zumindest auf eine verdrehte und absolut Tatsuro-typische Weise. Er hatte sich dieses nagende Gefühl, dass Tatsue etwas im Schilde führte doch nicht eingebildet! An der Sache war was faul, das spürte er doch. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm alles. Die steckten doch alle unter einer Decke.

 

 Selbst Miya, der ihn heute wegen seiner Unkonzentriertheit nach Hause geschickt hatte, was normalerweise nie vorkam.

Und Technikmuffel Sato, der so plötzlich Interesse an seinem Handy zeigte.

Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen das – im Nachhinein betrachtet – seltsam informative Telefonat mit Yumiko.

Von den ganzen Ereignissen der letzten Stunde mal gar nicht zu reden.

War es nicht verwunderlich, dass Tatsue Satochi und ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, obwohl sie doch zeitweise alles andere als unauffällig gewesen waren?

Oder, dass sowohl Tatsues als auch Yumikos Lippen kein bisschen geschwollen waren, obwohl sie ihm hier doch offensichtlich vorspielen wollten, heiß bei der Sache gewesen zu sein, bevor Sato angeklopft hatte?

 

Mittlerweile war er sich beinahe hundertprozentig sicher, dass er sich gerade mitten in einem von Tatsues seltendämlichen Scherzen befand - aber nicht mit ihm. Das würde er ihm büßen. Yukke betete nur, dass er sich nicht gerade in eine Wunschvorstellung flüchtete, aber da hatte sich sein Körper schon selbstständig gemacht. Mit einem lauten Klatschen kollidierte seine Hand mit der Wange des Sängers, und obwohl er wirklich der Inbegriff eines Pazifisten war, Tat das gerade so verdammt gut, dass er das breite Grinsen auf seinen Lippen unmöglich verbergen konnte.

 

„Mistkerl.“ Yukke lachte leise, erheitert und verdammt noch eins, tierisch erleichtert auf. „Hat dir deine Mama nicht beigebracht, dass man erst Schluss macht, bevor man sich jemand Neues anlacht?“ Tatsues perplexes Gesicht war bares Gold wert; und um seine Verwirrung noch zu steigern, trat Yukke auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin“, wisperte er nah an dessen Ohr, „Ich überlege schon seit Wochen, wie ich es dir nur beibringen soll und nun … ich bin so froh, dass du das genauso siehst.“ Yukke ging einige Schritte zurück und der nun vollkommen fassungslose Ausdruck auf Tatsues Gesicht war ihm Bestätigung genug. Nichts war es mehr mit kalter, abweisender Fassade. Wenn er das Flackern in Tatsuros Augen gerade richtig deutete, stieg sogar langsam ein klein wenig Panik in seinem Scherzkeks auf. Richtig so. Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, ihn so schnell vom Haken zu lassen.

Lieb lächelte er Tatsue und auch Yumiko an, bevor er sich für sein Grande Finale erneut seinem sprachlosen Sänger zuwandte. Für eine Sekunde genoss er diesen Anblick noch – denn hey, wann bekam man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, Tatsuro Iwakami sprachlos zu sehen? – bevor er zum sprichwörtlichen Todesstoß ansetzte.

 

„Ich hatte echt Angst alles zu ruinieren, wenn ich dir sage, dass das mit uns einfach nicht mehr funktioniert - dabei geht es dir doch genauso. Oh Mann, da hätte ich mir gar keine so großen Sorgen machen brauchen.“ Seinen Arm um Satochis Schultern legend drehte er sich zum Gehen. „Komm Sato, lassen wir die beiden alleine.“ Neckend zwinkerte er Tatsue noch zu und machte sich in Richtung Aufzug aus dem Staub. Sein schauspielerisches Talent hielt sich ja normalerweise eher in Grenzen, aber gerade war er doch ziemlich stolz auf seine Show, die – wenn man von Tatsuros Grad der Bestürzung ausging – wirklich verdammt überzeugend gewesen sein musste.

 

Gut nur, dass auch Satochi wohl viel zu überrumpelt war, um sich in welcher Form auch immer dagegen zu wehren, von ihm über den Flur geschoben zu werden. Erst als sie den Aufzug beinahe erreicht hatten kam wieder Leben in den Drummer. Wobei Leben vielleicht tendenziell übertrieben war, beachtete man, dass er lediglich damit begann wild mit den Armen herumzufuchteln. Immer wieder öffnete er den Mund, aber anscheinend brachte er das was er sagen wollte einfach nicht über die Lippen.

 

„So witzig ich deine Fischnachahmung auch finde, warte bis wir im Aufzug sind“, grinste Yukke und drückte auf den silbernen Knopf. Im gleichen Augenblick als sich die Türen des Lifts öffneten, hörte er Tatsues Stimme über den Flur schallen, seinen Namen rufen, aber er tat einfach mal so als hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt. Während Satochi und er also die Aufzugkabine betraten, sah er den Sänger zwar noch angelaufen kommen, aber da schlossen sich die Türen auch schon wieder. Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch weiter, denn Tatsuros – wenn auch verspätete – Reaktion war doch eindeutig gewesen. Nun bestand wirklich kein Zweifel mehr daran, dass er mal wieder Opfer einer seiner unmöglichen Streiche geworden war. Eigentlich hätte er ja wütend sein sollen, aber im Augenblick überwog tatsächlich einfach nur die unendliche Erleichterung darüber, ihn doch nicht an Yumiko verloren zu haben.

 

„Sag mal …“ Sato riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, schien jetzt auch endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben und schaute ihn nun aus großen, noch immer verblüfften Augen an. „War das gerade eben dein Ernst? Dir ist … also ich meine … du weißt aber schon, dass –„

 

„Was? Dass er mich nur verarscht hat? Oh ja, das ist mir auch eben klargeworden.“ Satochis Mienenspiel war einfach herrlich. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder in seinem Hirn drehten, bis sich sein Gesicht plötzlich erhellte, als der Groschen fiel. Yukke wartete diese Erleuchtung überaus amüsiert ab, bevor er einen strengen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zauberte und Satochi ernst in die Augen blickte. „Und mit dir, mein lieber Sato, hab ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen.“ Yukke holte aus und patschte seinem Gegenüber mit Schmackes auf den Hinterkopf, sodass sich dieser mit leicht schmerzverzerrter Miene Selbigen hielt. „Dachtest du wirklich es fällt mir nicht auf, dass du Tatsue die ganze Zeit über geschrieben hast?“

 

„Ich … öhm … naja.“ Eigentlich war Satos Gestammel ja wirklich witzig mit anzuhören, aber Yukkes Lust, dem Drummer nun für seine Mittäterschaft eine ausgewachsene Standpauke zu halten, hielt sich nun doch in Grenzen.

 

„Spar’s dir Satochi“, seufzte er daher nur und schloss für einen Moment seine brennenden Augen. Nun wo das Adrenalin langsam aus seiner Blutbahn verschwand, bemerkte er erst wie müde und kaputt er war. Kein Wunder bei all der Aufregung. Vermutlich war es auch dieser Tatsache zu schulden, dass er Satochi nun nicht die Hölle heiß machte und nach Erklärungen verlangte. Es reichte ihm, wenn Tatsuro ihm später noch Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen. Außerdem kannte er seine drei Pappenheimer doch nur zu gut, immerhin war dies nicht der erste Streich auf seine Kosten. Aber der bislang ja - Schmerzhafteste. Was hatte sich Tatsue nur dabei gedacht? Seufzend stieß er sich von der Stahlwand ab, gegen die er die letzten Sekunden gelehnt hatte, als der Aufzug im Erdgeschoß ankam. Sato schaute ehrlich zerknirscht aus der Wäsche, machte aber auch keine Anstalten sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rechtfertigen. Aber gut, sollte ihm recht sein - vorerst zumindest.

 

„Du lädst mich jetzt auf ein Bier ein, oder einen riesigen Eisbecher, ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich Zucker oder Alkohol brauche.“ Yukke machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und folgte Sato dann in Richtung des Ausgangs. Doch kaum war er aus der Aufzugkabine ins Foyer getreten, drang ein lautes „Yukke!“ vom Treppenhaus her an seine Ohren. „Yukke warte!“ Lange Arme schlangen sich von Hinten um seine Mitte und ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Erneut fielen ihm die Augen zu; und für einen langen Moment ließ er diese Berührung einfach nur zu, zog Kraft aus ihr, bevor er sich losmachte, um Tatsue ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

 

„Was willst du denn noch?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich und darum bemüht in seiner Rolle zu bleiben, denn nun, wo er dem Sänger ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht blicken konnte, stieg doch langsam aber sicher erneut die Wut in ihm hoch. Ob Tatsuro überhaupt eine Ahnung davon hatte, was er ihm mit seinem dummen Streich angetan hatte?

 

„Ich … Yukke du, du hast das gerade eben doch nicht ernst gemeint? Ich meine, dass das mit uns einfach nicht mehr funktioniert … oder?“

 

„Natürlich habe ich das ernst gemeint.“ Er war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen,, ganz anders als Tatsuro, der vermutlich selbst seine Mutter anlügen konnte ohne rot zu werden. Aber der Sänger war gerade so durch den Wind, dass er wohl selbst diesen offensichtlichen Schwindel für bare Münze hielt, denn seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten so schnell, dass Yukke seinen Augen kaum glauben konnte. Nur die anhaltende Wut, die in seinem Bauch brodelte, hielt ihn davon ab seine Scharade sofort aufzugeben und seinen Freund in die Arme zu nehmen. So am Boden zerstört hatte er ihn nur selten gesehen; und dieser Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich des Mitgefühls mitten ins Herz. Er war wirklich zu gut für diese Welt. Innerlich seufzte er, ließ sich äußerlich jedoch (noch) nichts anmerken. Eigentlich hätte Tatsuro es verdient nun einfach ignoriert und stehen gelassen zu werden. Er sollte ihn wirklich in derselben Ungewissheit schmoren lassen, in der er selbst sich auch den ganzen Abend, ach was, schon die ganzen letzten Wochen über befunden hatte. Aber er konnte das einfach nicht, er war nicht wie Tatsue, der das vielleicht auch noch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise witzig finden würde. Yukke empfand Genugtuung, ja das schon, aber selbst dafür schämte er sich, wenn er ehrlich war, ein kleines Bisschen. Erneut holte er Luft, unterdrückte jedoch den Impuls Tatsue über die Wange zu streicheln. „Ich habe es genauso ernst gemeint wie du, als du sagtest, dass es aus ist.“

 

Erst reagierte Tatsuro gar nicht auf das, was er eben gesagt hatte, starrte ihn nur noch immer aus geweiteten, ungläubigen Augen an. Yukke bemerkte sogar, wie blass er um die Nase geworden war und konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, wie sich der Sänger nun fühlen musste. Geschah ihm recht, seine bittere Medizin mal selbst zu schmecken, aber dass ihm dies nun eine Lehre sein würde, daran zweifelte Yukke schon gewaltig. Tatsuro würde sich vermutlich nie ändern und noch immer würde ihn brennend interessieren, warum er diesen ganzen Schwindel überhaupt durchgezogen hatte. Aber noch bevor er ihn endlich zur Rede stellen konnte, fand er sich in einer beinahe knochenbrechenden Umarmung wieder.

 

„Yukke, verdammt, mach sowas nicht mit mir.“ Er spürte Tatsues Nase an seiner Halsbeuge, das feine zittern, das durch den Körper seines Freundes ging. Ein resignierendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als auch er die Arme um seine Mitte schlang. An Tatsues Reaktion merkte man wohl, dass der Sänger keineswegs so abgebrüht und gefühlskalt war, wie er einen oft Glauben machen wollte. Yukke seufzte unhörbar. Er sollte wirklich einmal lernen stark zu bleiben, aber wenn es um Tatsuro ging, war ihm das noch nie gelungen. So auch jetzt. Denn kaum lagen die Arme des Sängers um ihn, kaum spürte er dessen Wärme, wich die Anspannung der letzten Stunden aus ihm und fast reflexartig lehnte er sich stärker gegen ihn.

 

„du bist so ein verfluchter Idiot, Tatsue.“ Yukke seufzte und vergrub seine Nase für einen langen Augenblick an Tatsuros Hemd. Tief atmete er ein, roch den angenehmen Duft seiner Kleidung, seines Aftershaves. Kein Frauenparfüm, nichts was darauf hindeutete, dass Yumiko seinem Sänger zu nahe gekommen war. Die Erleichterung darüber ließ ihn beinahe schwindeln, erinnerte ihn aber auch wieder daran welch gemeines Spiel der Sänger mit ihm getrieben hatte. Ruckartig löste er sich und ging auf Abstand. Tatsue protestierte leise, aber er schaute ihn nur ernst an.

 

„Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn ich dir nicht einen Monat Sexentzug aufbrumme, mein Lieber.“

 

„Aber ich … Yukke komm schon, nun sei doch nicht so.“

 

„Bleib wo du bist, oder ich mach zwei Monate draus.“ Yukke ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Tatsue versuchte ihn näher zu ziehen. Aber seine Drohung zeigte wenigstens augenblicklich Wirkung, denn sein Gegenüber erstarrte regelrecht. Gut so. Wäre ja noch schöner, würde er sich nun einlullen lassen. Und das Tatsue genau dies schaffen würde, würde er ihm nun nachgeben, war eine unumstößliche Tatsache. Also lieber die Distanz wahren. „Ich bin sauer auf dich, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest“, machte er seinen Entschluss auch verbal deutlich. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du auf so eine Idee kommen konntest. Dachtest du wirklich es wäre witzig mir vorzuspielen, dass du fremdgehst? Schluss machst? Du hattest in den letzten Jahren ja schon wirklich viele seltendämliche Ideen, aber das heute toppt wirklich alles. Warum Tatsue? Warum?“

 

„Yukke …“, murmelte Tatsuro kleinlaut, und das war eine so untypische Reaktion für den direkten, immer von sich überzeugten Sänger, dass Yukke beinahe den Faden verloren hätte. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und zog sich endlich mal die dämliche Wollmütze herunter, um sich durch die gänzlich zerstörten Haare fahren zu können. Er würde sich nun nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und seinem Freund – wie eigentlich immer – viel zu schnell nachgeben. Heute hatte Tatsuro den Bogen eindeutig mehr als nur überspant und Yukke nahm sich fest vor, ihn erstmal ordentlich dafür arbeiten zu lassen, bevor er ihm vergeben würde.

 

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich will das nicht hier besprechen.“ So schnell seine Wut gekommen war, verebbte sie auch wieder und ließ nichts als Müdigkeit und ein klein wenig Resignation zurück. „Du gehst jetzt wieder hoch, kümmerst dich darum, dass deine Cousine heil nach Hause kommt und danach hast du mir einiges zu erklären.“

 

„Ich … ich kann es dir auch jetzt erklären. Bitte? Es tut mir doch leid.“

 

„Von wegen. Dir tut die Sache an sich überhaupt nicht leid, ich kenn dich doch. es tut dir nur leid, dass ich nun wütend bin.“ Yukke verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als Tatsuro wieder zu reden anfangen wollte. „Ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Lust das nun mit dir zu bereden.“

 

„Aber Yukke …“ Tatsue wirkte ehrlich zerknirscht und er musste sich abwenden, um nicht doch schwach zu werden.

 

„Kein „aber Yukke“. Wir sehen uns zu Hause.“ Yukke ging auf den Ausgang zu, wo Satochi die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte und sich nun nur mit Müh und Not das schadenfrohe Grinsen verkneifen konnte. „und du brauchst dich gar nicht so zu freuen, mit dir bin ich auch noch nicht fertig“, maulte er ungewohnt schnippisch, obwohl sich seine Laune dank Tatsuros doch recht reuevoller Reaktion schon wieder ein klein wenig gehoben hatte. „Aber erst spendierst du mir den größten Eisbecher, den das Sanji‘s zu bieten hat. Am besten mit Schuss.“ Nun war es an ihm zu grinsen, besonders als er den Drummer unter lautem Gezeter am Ohr aus dem Love Hotel zog.

 

„Au~! Ist ja schon gut, ich komm ja.“ Erst als sie einige Schritte vom Hotel entfernt waren und er nicht mehr Gefahr lief sich nach Tatsuro umzudrehen, ließ er auch schließlich den jammernden Drummer wieder vom Haken, der sich auch sogleich sein malträtiertes Ohr rieb. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich mein Ohr noch brauche?“

 

„Ach wozu denn. Besonders hübsch ist es eh nicht und um den Takt zu hören reicht auch Eines.“ Yukke lachte und wich dem Schlag aus, der seiner Schulter gegolten hätte.


	4. ~ This ordinary day is a special day ~

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass Yumiko Tatsues Cousine ist?“

 

Yukke blickte von der Schaumkrone seines Bieres hoch, der er die letzten Minuten über nachdenklich beim Verschwinden zugesehen hatte. Als sie wieder am Sanji’s angekommen waren, war die Zeit, in der man bestellen konnte, eigentlich schon weit überschritten. Aber da Sato eine der Kellnerinnen wohl sehr gut kannte, hatten sie nicht nur bleiben, sondern sogar noch Yukkes Eisbecher ordern können. Um sich also die Wartezeit auf diese Kleine Sünde zu vertreiben und den Drummer noch ein bisschen mehr zu schröpfen, hatte er sich besagtes Bier bringen lassen, von dem er bislang jedoch noch nicht einmal einen Schluck getrunken hatte. Viel zu sehr hing er noch immer den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden nach, stellte sich immer und immer wieder die Frage nach dem Warum, ohne jedoch auf eine Antwort zu kommen. Auch jetzt wäre er wieder in seine Gedankenwelt abgedriftet, hätte Satochi nicht erneut auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.“

 

„Hm? Ach so, Yumiko. Tatsuro hat es mir selbst erzählt. Kennst du noch das große Familienfoto in diesem fürchterlich scheußlichen Metallrahmen, das immer über der Kommode im Flur seiner alten Wohnung hing?“

 

„uh ja, das Ding war schon enorm hässlich, sogar für Tatsuros Geschmack.“ Sato lachte heiter und auch Yukke grinste, konnte er doch förmlich Tatsuros empörte Stimme in seinem Kopf hören, wie sie den Rahmen vehement als todschick verteidigte.

 

„Ich hatte ihn vor einer halben Ewigkeit mal gefragt, wer das Mädchen auf dem Foto ist, das sich da an ihn gelehnt hat. Weil ich sie so niedlich fand mit ihrem breiten Grinsen und der Zahnspange.“

 

„Ach so.“ Sato schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Und da sag ich ihm noch, er soll bloß niemanden nehmen, den du kennen könntest.“

 

„Bitte?“ Yukke glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Nicht nur, dass Satochi Tatsue bei seinem fiesen Streich geholfen hatte – das könnte er ja gerade so noch verzeihen, immerhin war Tatsuro ein Meister darin, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung von seinen dämlichen Ideen zu überzeugen – nein, jetzt schien es tatsächlich so, als hätte er ihm auch noch Ratschläge für die Umsetzung gegeben. Das schlug dem Fass nun wirklich den Boden aus! „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie …“

 

Plötzlich wurde das Licht gedimmt und ebenso wie Yukkes wütender Ausbruch abrupt ein Ende fand, verstummten auch die Unterhaltungen der wenigen Gäste des Restaurants nach und nach.

 

„Was ist denn nun los?“ Verwirrt blickte er sich im Raum um, bemerkte aber nichts Unauffälliges, bis sich eine Gestalt von der Küche her kommend einen Weg in ihre Richtung bahnte. Ein hochgewachsener Kellner mit dem typischen gelben Strohhut auf dem Kopf, wie auch Ruffy ihn immer trug. Das Cosplay komplettierte ein rotes, ärmelloses Hemd, blaue Shorts und Sandalen. Aber was Yukkes Mund leicht offen stehen ließ, war der wirklich unverschämt große Eisbecher samt funkensprühenden Wunderkerzen, den er vor sich her trug. Das Ungetüm aus Schokolade und Sahne wurde vor ihm auf den Tisch gestellt und er wollte gerade scherzhaft fragen, für wie viele Personen das Ding eigentlich gedacht war, da fiel sein Augenmerk auf das, was neben den Wunderkerzen noch in dem Berg aus Sahne steckte. Ein großes Schokoladenherz? Und da war sogar etwas hineingeritzt worden. Ein wenig musste er sich anstrengen, um das Geschriebene entziffern zu können, aber als es ihm schließlich gelang legte sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

 

„Love you Yukke“, wisperte er und drehte den Kopf, um dem Kellner ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ernsthaft jetzt?“

 

„Klar.“ Niemand anderer als Tatsuro höchst persönlich grinste ihm unter dem Strohhut entgegen und hielt ihm nun auffordernd seine Hand hin.

 

„Hm?“ Verwirrt schaute er den Sänger an, dann auf dessen Hand, die er schließlich auch ergriff und sich auf die Beine ziehen ließ. „Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist? Tatsue, ich sag’s dir, mach bloß keinen Blödsinn. Meine Schmerzgrenze ist heut echt schon mehr als überschritten“, wisperte er ein wenig aufgebracht und schaute sich immer wieder Prüfend im Restaurant um. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Gäste auf sie gerichtet und da machte es die Tatsache, dass Tatsue noch immer seine Hand hielt, vermutlich auch nicht weniger interessant. Oh verdammt, er merkte schon, wie sich die Röte einen Weg über den Nacken zu seinen Wangen bahnte. „Tatsuro“, jammerte er leise und versuchte halbherzig seine Hand zu befreien, „die Leute schauen schon.“

 

„Na und? Lass sie doch.“ Noch immer grinste sein Freund von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und setzte der ganzen Sache noch die Krone auf, indem er ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel hauchte. Spätestens jetzt glühte Yukkes Gesicht bestimmt in einem – sicherlich äußerst schmeichelnden – Signalrot, und seine Wangen fühlten sich an als könnte man Spiegeleier darauf braten. Himmel, sein armes, kleines Herz war für so ein Gefühls-tohuwabohu einfach nicht geschaffen. „Yukke?“

 

„Hm?“, quietschte er und schluckte, als ihm Tatsuro nun plötzlich ernst und irgendwie feierlich ins Gesicht blickte. „Ich hab das ganze Schauspiel mit Yumiko heute durchgezogen, weil ich wollte, dass dir dieser Tag immer in Erinnerung bleibt.“

 

„Na, das ist dir gelungen.“ Yukke lachte nervös und leckte sich über seine plötzlich ganz trockenen Lippen. Eine Vorahnung wollte sich bemerkbar machen, kitzelte im hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, aber Yukke schob sie rigoros beiseite. Tatsuro konnte nicht das vorhaben, was er dachte, dass er vorhatte, oder? Nein, das war zu absurd. Aber gerade als er diesen Gedankengang verworfen hatte, nahm Tatsuro den Strohhut ab, ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen und kniete sich vor ihn.

 

„Ich singe beinahe Täglich von Liebe und großen Gefühlen, dennoch habe ich dir noch nicht oft gesagt, wie viel du mir bedeutest.“ Tatsuros Stimme war fest, deutlich, keine Spur von Unsicherheit oder Nervosität. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Yukke selbst. Seine Hand zitterte, ach was, sein ganzer Körper bebte und ein riesiger Klos hatte sich in seiner Kehle gebildet, machte ihm das Atmen schwer. „Yukke.“ Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er befürchtete den Sänger gar nicht erst verstehen zu können, aber diese Angst war gänzlich umsonst, denn Tatsuros folgende Worte übertönten alles; ganz so als wären es nicht seine Ohren, die sie hörten.

 

„Ich liebe dich ... und ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen.“ Yukke atmete zittrig ein, schüttelte sacht den Kopf, er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was sein Freund gerade gesagt hatte.

 

„Tatsue, wenn das wieder einer deiner Scherze ist …“ Seine Lippen zitterten, ein Zeichen seiner Aufregung und Nervosität und dennoch hatte sich ein feines, verwirrt anmutendes Lächeln auf sie gelegt. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Tatsuros Gesicht abwenden, hatte die restlichen Gäste des Restaurants mittlerweile vollkommen vergessen und fragte sich nur noch, ob er sich nicht gerade mitten in einem seiner etwas bizarreren Wunschträume befand.

 

„Kein Scherz, versprochen.“ Tatsuros Blick war so ehrlich, so liebevoll, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, und wieder brannten seine Augen verräterisch, wenn auch aus gänzlich anderem Grund. „Yukke, willst du mich heiraten?“ Oh Gott, er hatte es gesagt. Tatsuro hatte es wirklich gesagt. Yukke lachte leise, schniefte und lachte erneut, immer wieder den Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd.

 

„Tatsue“, krächzte er, „Gott Tatsue du bist so ein Idiot.“ Yukke ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken, schlang die Arme um Tatsuros Nacken und verbarg sein glühendes Gesicht an dessen Halsbeuge. „Natürlich will ich. Und wie ich das will.“ Den ganzen Abend über hatte er sich verboten auch nur eine Träne zu vergießen, doch jetzt quollen sie zwischen seinen fest geschlossenen Lidern hervor und es hätte ihm egaler nicht sein können. „Du bist so ein Idiot … mein Idiot“, stellte er erneut fest, schob Tatsue leicht auf Abstand, nur um ihn gleich wieder näher zu ziehen und seine Lippen für einen liebevollen Kuss in Beschlag zu nehmen.

 

Lautes Jubeln und Klatschen riss ihn aus ihrer Zweisamkeit, und erschrocken blickte Yukke auf, in die Gesichter der Restaurantgäste, die sich allesamt von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten und ihnen nun zujubelten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich nur noch Cosplayer im Sanji’s aufhielten und - Nein, nein das war jetzt nicht wahr oder? Diese Gesichter kannte er doch. Da war Zero, hinter ihm die hochgewachsene Gestalt Karyus. Seek winkte ihm gerade strahlend zu, legte einen Arm um den nicht minder begeistert wirkenden Aya und Garas Daumenhoch galt wohl Tatsuro. Satochi und Nero kamen aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus und selbst Miya schaute zufrieden drein, nickte ihm beinahe stolz zu. Vermutlich tummelten sich noch deutlich mehr ihrer Freunde im Restaurant, aber Yukke war viel zu überwältigt, um das nun alles aufzunehmen. Außerdem legte sich Tatsuros warme Hand gerade an seine Wange, strich die nässe dort hinfort und brachte ihn so dazu, ihm wieder in die Augen zu schauen.

 

„Ist mir die Überraschung geglückt?“

 

„Ja.“ Yukke nickte, „ja, und wie sie dir gelungen ist. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und mach sowas nie, nie wieder.“ Tatsuro grinste und küsste seine Stirn.

 

„Glaub mir, ich hab nicht vor in meinem Leben nochmal einen Heiratsantrag machen zu müssen.“ Yukke lachte, bis ihm richtig bewusst wurde, was Tatsuro da eben gesagt hatte.

 

„Tatsue …“ Verdammt, sein armes Herz war wirklich nicht für sowas gemacht. Aber noch bevor er wieder sentimental werden konnte, lenkten ihn Tatsuros hektische Bewegungen ab.

 

„Ah, Mist.“ Suchend klopfte sein Freund die Taschen seiner Jeansshorts ab und wurde schließlich in der rechten Hosentasche fündig. „Da hätte ich doch beinahe das Wichtigste vergessen.“ Triumphierend hielt er einen breiten Silberring vor Yukkes Nase und strahlte ihn an. „Also … du willst mein Mann sein, ja?“ Tatsue grinste schief, griff erneut nach seiner Hand und hielt den Ring auffordernd an seinen Ringfinger.

 

„Ja … ja, will ich.“ Yukke nickte heftig, schniefte und strahlte gleichzeitig, als er das kühle Metall an seinem Finger spürte. „Ich glaub das nicht.“ Yukke betrachtete den Ring, drehte seine Hand hin und her, bis sich Tatsuro schließlich erhob, ihn mit auf die Beine zog.

 

„Glaub es ruhig, weil einen Rückzieher kannst du jetzt eh nicht mehr machen.“ Warme Lippen legten sich auf die seinigen und die Arme des Sängers schlangen sich um seine Mitte, zogen ihn erneut ganz nahe. Leise in ihren Kuss seufzend schloss Yukke seine Augen wieder. Natürlich würde er nun keinen Rückzieher mehr machen wollen, nie im Leben. Früher am Abend hatte er noch Angst, Tatsuro verloren zu haben und nun? Nun war er sein … Verlobter und verdammt noch eins, das hörte sich schon allein in seinem Kopf sowas von gut an.

 

„ich will den Ring sehen~!“

 

„Hey, halt, Satoshi! Hiergeblieben, du kannst dir den Ring später auch noch ansehen.“

 

„Aber Shuu~, ich bin doch so neugierig.“

 

Gleichzeitig brachen Tatsuro und er in heiteres Gelächter aus, als sie Satoshis Gejammer hörten.

 

„du solltest jetzt besser zu deinen Gästen gehen. Nicht das uns der Kleine vor lauter Neugierde noch ins Gras beißt.“

 

„Na, wohl eher von Shuu zum Schweigen gebracht wird.“ Yukke grinste zu den beiden kabbelnden Ex-Girugameshs hinüber, bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf Tatsuro richtete. „Du meinst das ernst, ja? Wirklich? Und ohne Witz?“

 

„Ja. Mir war in meinem Leben noch nie etwas ernster.“

 

~*~

 

„Na Miya, altes Haus?“ Schwungvoll ließ sich Satochi auf den Stuhl neben Miya fallen, legte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Gitarristen und grinste ihn breit an. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es funktionieren wird?“ Miya brummte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen großen Schluck seines Bieres.

 

„Ich hätte es ja wirklich nicht für möglich gehalten … aber du hattest recht.“

 

„Sag ich doch. Meine Ideen sind doch noch immer die Besten.“

 

„Ich an Yukkes Stelle hätte Tatsuro ja einfach stehen lassen, aber davor hätte er vermutlich noch Bekanntschaft mit meiner Faust gemacht.“ Für einen Sekundenbruchteil legte sich ein seltsames Grinsen auf die Lippen des Leaders, und in seinen Augen blitzte es beinahe unheimlich auf, bevor sich wieder der ruhige, besonnene Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte, der so typisch für ihn war.

 

„Immer wenn du das tust, machst du mir Angst.“

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Na das eben.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“ Miya ignorierte Satochis Einwand, hielt stattdessen sein Bier auffordernd in die Höhe und wartete, bis auch der Drummer sein Glas anhob. „Na dann. Auf die beiden Chaoten und auf gute Ideen. Kanpai!“

 

„Kanpai! Ach und Miya?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Es war zwar nicht Yukkes Faust … aber eine saftige Ohrfeige hat Tatsuro dennoch kassiert.“

 

„Ernsthaft jetzt? Erzähl. Ich will jedes Detail hören.“

 

~*~

 

Yukke seufzte leise, presste seine bebenden Schenkel noch fester gegen Tatsuros Seite, als sich dieser über ihm versteifte, sich herrlich langgezogen stöhnend seinem Höhepunkt hingab. Keuchend sackte er auf ihm zusammen, und obwohl Yukke selbst auch noch immer nach Atem rang, schlang er seine Arme um den schweißfeuchten Rücken und drängte sich nah an ihn.

 

„Mmmh, schön“, schnurrte er nach einiger Zeit und kraulte träge über Tatsuros Nacken, spielte mit vereinzelten Strähnen. Sein Freund brummte nur, machte den Anschein als würde er jeden Augenblick auf ihm einschlafen wollen. Und hey, ihm sollte es egal sein, atmen war sowieso total überbewertet. Brauchte man doch nicht, wenn gerade der geliebte Mensch so herrlich ausgepowert auf einem lag, nicht? Eben. Die bunten Lichter der Großstadt erhellten ihr Schlafzimmer nur spärlich, dennoch fing es sich in dem Ring, den Yukke – wie schon die ganzen letzten Stunden über – mal wieder verträumt betrachtete. „Schade, dass wir nicht wirklich heiraten können“, murmelte er leise und küsste Tatsuros Schläfe.

 

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir das nicht können?“, nuschelte Tatsuro gegen seinen Hals und entschied sich dann doch mal dafür, sich ein bisschen aufzurichten. Müde lächelnd blickte er ihm ins Gesicht und wischte ihm ein paar seiner wirren Ponysträhnen aus den Augen.“

 

„Was? Willst du etwa mit mir nach Las Vegas fliegen?“ Yukke lachte leise, runzelte dann aber die Stirn, als sich auf Tatsues Lippen nur ein vielsagendes Lächeln legte. „Ne jetzt?“

 

„Nein, Las Vegas nicht. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir hier nicht auch heiraten können. Im weitesten Sinne zumindest.“

 

„Yuketsuko ist nicht mal behördlich gemeldet. Ich glaube kaum, dass du sie unter diesen Voraussetzungen heiraten kannst.“ Yukke grinste, hatte sich die Anspielung auf sein Alter Ego gerade einfach nicht verkneifen können.

 

„Das macht nichts. Hauptsache sie sieht im Brautkleid überzeugend aus, den Rest kannst du mir überlassen.“

 

„Du … das … du machst Witze, oder? Bei aller Liebe, aber ich stell mich nicht im Brautkleid vor …“ Tatsuros Lippen legten sich auf die Seinigen, stoppten seine Tirade damit höchst effektiv. Was übrigens echt fies war, aber der Kuss entschädigte doch für so einiges.

 

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?“

 

„Hmpf.“

 

„Natürlich war das ein Witz, immerhin muss Yuketsuko wenn überhaupt in rosa heiraten. Au~“ Yukke grinste, als Tatsuro versuchte den festen Griff seiner Finger um sein Ohr zu lockern.

 

„Hörst du nun endlich auf mich zu veräppeln?“

 

„Muss ich?“

 

„Tatsuro!“ Er zog noch ein bisschen fester an Tatsues Ohr, bis dieser beschwichtigend – und so gut es ihm in ihrer derzeitigen –Liegeposition möglich war – eine Hand hob.

 

„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Zufrieden ließ Yukke locker und schaute seinem Freund abwartend ins Gesicht. Der machte aber erst einmal eine Show daraus, über sein malträtiertes Ohr zu reiben.

 

„Tatsue~“

 

„Jaja, ich mach ja schon.“ Entgegen seiner Worte machte er es sich wieder auf Yukkes Brustkorb bequem und fing erst zu erklären an, als die Decke anständig über sie beide drapiert worden war - natürlich von Yukke, wem sonst. „Du kennst doch Satochis Großonkel, oder?“

 

„Öhm, naja. Kennen ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber Sato hat schon öfter mal über ihn gesprochen, ja.“

 

„Dann weißt du auch, dass er Priester im Tokiwa Schrein ist?“

 

„Ja … Aber was hat das jetzt mit uns … oh!-“ Tatsuro lächelte ihn an und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Er hat sich bereit erklärt uns zu segnen. Etwas Offizielleres kann ich dir leider (noch) nicht bieten.“ Yukkes Mund stand für einen langen Augenblick einfach nur ungläubig offen, bevor sich ein überglückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Stürmisch umschlang er Tatsuro, drehte sich mit ihm herum und hockte sich auf seinen Schoß.

 

„Tatsuro. Das ist … das … oh Mann. Wir haben noch so viel zu erledigen. Wann hat Satochis Großonkel eigentlich für uns Zeit? Ich muss das meiner Familie sagen. Oh Hilfe, meine Mom wird bestimmt ganz aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn ich ihr das erzähle. Wissen es deine Eltern eigentlich schon und …“ Tatsuros Lachen riss ihn aus seinem Redeschwall und ein bisschen verwirrt blickte er auf seinen Freund herab. „Wann findet die Zeremonie statt?“, erkundigte er sich nun skeptisch, denn Tatsuro schaute schon wieder so aus, als wüsste er deutlich mehr als er ihm hier erzählte.

 

„In zehn Tagen.“

 

„Ja aber, wie sollen wir das denn alles … Halt mal. Du hast das alles schon organisiert, oder?“ Tatsuro nickte grinsend. „Verdammt, ich bin für so viel Stress nicht gemacht.“, nuschelte er und ließ seinen Kopf auf Tatsues Brust sinken. „Du bringst mich mit sowas noch irgendwann ins Grab, weißt du das?“

 

„Ach Quatsch, das hältst du schon aus.“ Yukke brummte nur und machte es sich nun seinerseits auf Tatsuro bequem. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, was sein Freund die letzten Wochen über getrieben hatte. Und selbst die Anrufer, die ständig aufgelegt hatten, sobald er am Telefon war, machten nun Sinn. Oh Mann. Sanft malte er kleine Kreise auf Tatsuros Brust, genau über dem Herzen und hing für eine Weile seinen rasenden Gedanken nach. Er würde ihn wirklich heiraten. Schon in zehn Tagen würden Tatsuro und er Mann und … Mann sein. Yukke grinste dezent debil vor sich hin, bis ihm immer öfter die Augen zufielen. Tatsues Finger, die stetig und sanft durch seine Nackenhaare kraulten, lullten ihn nur noch mehr ein. Der Tag heute war einfach nur mörderisch gewesen, aber mit einem hatte sein geliebter Chaot wirklich recht, er würde diesen vermutlich nie im Leben vergessen. Seine Atemzüge wurden immer gleichmäßiger und immer, wenn er kurz vorm Einschlafen war, kamen ihm seltsame Ideen.

 

„Wer von uns trägt eigentlich Weiß?“

 

„Hmm, ich. Mir steht das wenigstens.“

 

Mit dem Bild von einem Tatsuro im Brautkleid einzuschlafen war vielleicht nicht die beste Entscheidung. Yukke grinste breit und kniff die Augen zusammen, um diese Vorstellung zu vertreiben. Aber sie blieb hartnäckig und brachte ihn auf eine weitere Idee, die doch ziemlich … reizvoll war.

 

„Du Tatsue?“, fragte er scheinheilig und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, um seinem Verlobten ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

 

„Mh?“ Angesprochener murrte träge und blinzelte ihn aus kleinen, müden Augen an.

 

„Deine ganze Aktion heute … also ich meine, der Antrag entschädigt zwar für Vieles, aber genaugenommen sollte ich eigentlich noch einen Wunsch frei haben, findest du nicht auch?“

 

„Einen Wunsch?“

 

„Mhmh.“

 

„Und welchen?“ Tatsuro gähnte und fing erneut an, ihn im Nacken zu kraulen. Eine echt fiese Taktik, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen, aber hey, das fühlte sich echt gut an. Fand die Gänsehaut übrigens auch, die ihm gerade über den Rücken rann und ihn kurzzeitig erschauern ließ. Yukke näherte sich Tatsuros Ohr, knabberte sacht daran, bevor er ihm sein kleines Anliegen entgegenraunte. Zunächst blieb Tatsuro ganz still, vermutlich hatte sein schläfriges Hirn Schwierigkeiten damit, die Information auch zu verarbeiten, aber dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf.

 

„Vergiss es!“

 

Yukke lachte leise, hatte mit dieser Reaktion eigentlich schon gerechnet, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, Tatsuro noch ein bisschen zu triezen.

 

„Aber wieso denn? Immerhin ist das unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Das wäre doch nur passend?“

 

„Nie im Leben! Mein Arsch bleibt Jungfrau!“


	5. ~ Marry you ~

Müde saß Yukke am Tisch in der Küche seines Elternhauses und nippte hin und wieder an der Tasse Kaffee, die mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. Um ihn herum herrschte aufgeregter Trubel, während nach und nach all die Verwandten eintrudelten, die zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren. Irgendwie war er sogar froh darum, die Nacht über so miserabel geschlafen zu haben, sonst würde er wohl wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn von A nach B rennen, wie all die anderen. Aber so hielt ihn die Lethargie seiner Übermüdung fest in ihrem Griff und ließ für den Moment noch keine wirkliche Nervosität zu. Aber sie würde kommen, das wusste er nur zu gut. Ein kleiner Prozentsatz dessen, was ihm noch bevorstehen würde, sammelte sich nämlich schon in seinem Magen und sorgte dort für ein flaues, dezent unruhiges Gefühl. Langsam erhob er sich, die weite schwarze Hakama, die er zusammen mit einem weißen Shirt trug, wisperte um seine Beine, als er die wenigen Schritte zum Spülbecken zurücklegte und den Rest seines Kaffees in den Ausguss schüttete. Die Uhr über der Tür zeigte bereits kurz vor zehn an. In knapp zwei Stunden musste er am Schrein sein. In knapp zwei Stunden würde er Tatsuro wiedersehen, nachdem sie sich die letzten beiden Tage – ganz der Tradition seiner Familie entsprechend – nicht gesehen hatten. Er hätte es um ehrlich zu sein ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er hatte Tatsuro tatsächlich vermisst. Yukke lächelte versonnen. In knapp zwei Stunden würde er tatsächlich diesen unmöglichen Kerl heiraten. Noch vor einem Monat hätte er jeden ausgelacht, der ihm davon erzählt hätte und nun? Nun blieben ihm nur noch zwei Stunden in Freiheit, wie es Miya gestern noch so nett ausgedrückt hatte. Zwei Stunden … und weg war die Lethargie und hatte Platz gemacht für tausende von nervös hin und her fliegenden Schmetterlingen, die seinen Magen in Aufruhr versetzten. Yukke schnappte nach Luft, als ihm die Tasse beinahe aus seinen nun schwitzigen Fingern geglitten wäre und stellte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte. Himmel, er musste noch so viel erledigen! Und wie sah er überhaupt aus? Aber zu aller Erst brauchte er eine Zigarette, dringend.

 

„Moin Yukke!“, trällerte es da vom Flur her und Satochis grinsendes Gesicht schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Der – wie Yukke fand – viel zu quirlige Drummer betrat die Küche, musterte ihn einmal kurz von oben bis unten und grinste dann gleich noch breiter. „Na da können wir ja von Glück reden, dass dein Junggesellenabschied schon letzte Woche war, sonst würden deine Augenringe vermutlich noch schlimmer aussehen.“ Hach ja, wenn man solche Freunde wie Satochi hatte, brauchte man eindeutig keine Feinde mehr.

 

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Sato“, erwiderte er augenrollend, schnappte sich seine Zigarettenschachtel vom Küchentisch und trat durch den Hintereingang auf die kleine, überdachte Holzveranda hinaus. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich hatte mit Miya gerechnet.“

 

„Miya meinte, er sorgt lieber dafür, dass Tatsuro nicht wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellt. Also musst du mit mir als seelische Unterstützung vorlieb nehmen.“ Yukke blickte auf und schaute Satochi skeptisch ins Gesicht. War das nun nur so dahergeredet, oder war doch wieder etwas vorgefallen. Himmel er wurde hier noch paranoid, aber immerhin sprachen sie gerade von Tatsuro. Da brauchte man sich doch auch nicht mehr zu wundern oder?

 

„Ist das nur eine von Miyas grundsätzlichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen oder gibt es Grund zur Sorge?“, erkundigte er sich dann doch mal nuschelnd, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel, während er versuchte das Feuerzeug in seinen nervös zitternden Fingern so lange ruhig zu halten, bis der Tabak Feuer fangen konnte.

 

„Gibt es bei Tatsuro nicht immer Grund zur Sorge?“

 

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Yukke lächelte dünn, nachdem er an seiner endlich brennenden Zigarette gezogen hatte und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer aus lackiertem Wahlnussholz, welches die Veranda umspannte. Hatte er sich vorhin eigentlich noch darüber gefreut, dass sich seine Nervosität den Umständen entsprechend noch im Rahmen hielt? Ja? Schön. Jetzt war sie nämlich auch endgültig aufgewacht. Erneut inhalierte er den bitteren Rauch und tippte einen unruhigen Takt mit dem nackten Fuß auf dem Holzboden der Veranda.

 

„Nervös?“

 

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Yukke grinste, als Satochis Blick auf eindeutige Weise zu seinem Fuß ging und ihn damit Lügen strafte. Tja, einen Versuch war’s wert gewesen. „Du siehst gut aus“, merkte er an, als ihm schließlich die Kleidung seines Gegenübers ins Auge fiel. Und Sato hatte sich echt in Schale geworfen, musste man schon sagen. Der graue, modisch geschnittene Anzug kombiniert mit einem dunkelblauen Hemd sah an Satochis trainierter Physik wirklich sehr ansprechend aus. Yukkes Lächeln weitete sich, als er den Phantomschmerz einer von Tatsuros berühmten Kopfnüssen spürte. Aber hey, nur weil er in wenigen Stunden verheiratet sein würde, hieß das ja nicht, dass er nicht mehr gucken durfte, oder? Satochi schien mal wieder – gänzlich unbedarft – nichts von seiner Musterung bemerkt zu haben, hatte stattdessen neugierig den Blick ins Innere des kleinen Häuschens gerichtet und wandte sich erst jetzt wieder ihm zu.

 

„Na wenn du schon glaubst, dass ich gut aussehe, warte erst mal ab mit was für einem Prachtstück ich hierher gefahren bin.“ Yukke hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, aber noch bevor er nachhaken konnte, rief seine Mutter nach ihm. „Uh, jetzt wird’s ernst.“ Satochi freute sich sichtlich darüber, dass es für ihn nun aus sein würde mit Bequemlichkeit. Zugegeben sein Gewand – und anders konnte man die Kombination aus Hose, Kimono und passender Jacke nun wirklich nicht nennen – sah beeindruckend aus, dementsprechend schwer und warm waren die vielen Lagen Stoff jedoch auch. Gut nur, dass Tatsuro mit seinem Antrag bis zum Spätsommer gewartet hatte, sonst wäre er vermutlich zerflossen, bevor er hätte „ja“ sagen können.

 

Ein paar wertvolle Augenblicke gönnte er sich noch, zog noch einige Male an seiner Zigarette, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen, bevor seine Mutter auch schon wild gestikulierend und ihn ins Haus zitierend im Rahmen der Hintertür erschien.

 

„Bin schon unterwegs“, murmelte er, drückte die Kippe im Aschenbecher aus und küsste seine Mutter im Vorbeigehen auf die Wange. „Mach mich nicht nervöser als ich eh schon bin.“

 

~*~

 

„Sehr schön.“ Seine Mutter lächelte ihn an, und täuschte er sich, oder schimmerten ihre Augen gerade doch verdächtig vor Rührung? Auch er lächelte, während sie ihm erneut über den Kragen seines dunkelblauen Kimonos strich, um imaginäre Falten von dort zu vertreiben. Aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass er gut aussah. Und ja, trotz den fast zwei Dekaden, die er mit den anderen Dreien nun schon auf der Bühne stand und sich von Fans bejubeln ließ, kam es nicht oft vor, dass er sich wirklich und wahrhaftig als attraktiv bezeichnen würde. Aber jetzt, wo er seinen Blick so über das gleiten ließ, was sich in dem mannshohen Spiegel vor ihm präsentierte, war das irgendwie nicht abzustreiten. Die dunklen Farben schmeichelten seinem leicht gebräunten Teint und die feinen silbernen Fäden, die das Gewebe des Kimonos durchzogen durchbrachen die Strenge, die das Gewand sonst vielleicht ausstrahlen würde. Seine derzeit kurzen, dunkelbraunen Haare hatte er in durchaus gewollte Unordnung versetzt und selbst seine Augenringe waren dank einer Schicht Concealer nicht mehr zu sehen. Ja, doch, so konnte er sich vor seinem zukünftigen Ehemann durchaus blicken lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich erneut ein flaues Gefühl durch seinen Magen, das sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es nun freudig erregt oder schrecklich nervös sein wollte. Vermutlich war es eh eine Mischung aus Beidem; und je mehr er über seine Zukunft nachdachte, die sich heute noch auf so einschneidende Weise verändern würde, desto schlimmer wurde es. Seine Mutter hatte den Anflug von Aufgewühltheit wohl bemerkt – natürlich hatte sie das – und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich herunter und in eine kurze, aber feste Umarmung. Auch er legte seine Arme um die zierliche Frau und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

 

Als sie ihn einige Augenblicke später von sich schob war er sich sicher, diesmal wirklich den Schimmer von Tränen in ihren dunklen Augen erkennen zu können.

 

„Doch, so kann ich dich gehen lassen“, sprach sie halblaut und nickte, bevor sie sich eilig umdrehte und bemüht unauffällig etwas unter ihrem Auge wegwischte. „Satoshi-kun, hilf Yusuke doch mal mit der Haori, ich hab … da was im Auge.“ Etwas wirr in der Luft wedelnd – eine Angewohnheit die auch bei ihm selbst zu Tage trat, immer dann wenn er verlegen war – verließ sie den Raum.

 

„Na aber klar doch.“ Yukke hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann Satochi den Raum betreten hatte, aber dafür fiel ihm nun das kleine Tablett auf, welches der Drummer in Händen hielt. Über den Spiegel hinweg grinste er Satochi an, der diese Geste nicht minder breit erwiderte und auf ihn zukam.

„So, bevor ich dich in noch eine Lage Stoff wickele, trinken wir erst einmal ein Gläschen. Du siehst so aus als würde dir das gut tun.“

 

„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich behaupten, dich schickt der Himmel. Aber so hab ich das wohl eher Paps zu verdanken, was?“

 

„Exakt.“ Satochi stellte seine Mitbringsel auf die hüfthohe Kommode aus rötlichem Buchenholz gleich neben der Tür ab, goss die beiden Gläser knapp bis unter den Rand voll und reichte ihm eines davon. „Na denn Prost.“ Die kleinen Gläser klirrten leise, als sie sie aneinanderstießen und der Hochprozentige brannte in seiner Kehle, sorgte nun auch noch in seinem Magen für Hitze. Yukke keuchte, aber auch Sato blinzelte überrascht, als sich der Alkohol einen Brennenden Pfad ihre Kehlen hinabsuchte. Der Obstbrand seines Vaters hatte es wirklich in sich.

 

„ Das tötet echt alles ab“, japste er und wedelte sich Luft zu, inklusive seiner nervös flatternden Schmetterlinge im Bauch … zumindest für den Augenblick. „Jetzt ist mir noch heißer als zuvor“, murrte er, als Satochi ihm das Glas entwunden hatte und nun mit der schwarzen Haori auffordernd hinter ihm stand. „und du willst mich jetzt auch noch in diese Jacke stecken.“

 

„Japp, wer schön sein will muss leiden.“

 

~*~

 

Die silberfarbene Limousine, mit der Satochi ihn abholen gekommen war, war wirklich ein Prachtstück. Obwohl die Zeit schon ein wenig drängte, hatte er nicht anders können, als das Gefährt gebührlich zu bestaunen. Und auch wenn das Interieur keine Wünsche offen ließ, hatte er es bevorzugt nicht auf der luxuriösen Rücksitzbank Platz zunehmen, sondern sich neben Satochi nach vorne zu setzen. Denn eines hatten Satochi und sein zukünftiger gemein, wenn sie in der richtigen Stimmung waren, konnten sie auch eine Stunde über nichts reden und schafften es damit zielsicher ihre Umgebung zu unterhalten. Natürlich kam ihm dieser Umstand ganz gelegen, denn so hatte er sich prima vom Grübeln abhalten können, sodass die Fahrt nach Mito sich auch sehr kurzweilig gestaltet hatte.

 

Erst jetzt, da sie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift Mito City willkommen hieß, kehrte die Unruhe und Nervosität schlagartig zurück. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es einfach noch immer nicht fassen, dass er kurz davor stand Tatsuro zu heiraten. Natürlich hatte diese Verbindung vor den Augen der japanischen Obrigkeit keinerlei Bedeutung, denn was in ihrem Land nicht der Norm entsprach, wurde einfach wegignoriert, aber für Tatsuro und ihn, genau wie für ihre Bekannten, Verwandten und Freunde würde diese Verbindung etwas Besonderes sein.

 

„Hey, du wirst auf die letzten Meter nun doch kein Muffensausen bekommen?“ Sato blickte kurz in seine Richtung, grinste ihn an, bevor er sich wieder der Straße zuwandte.

 

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Yukke lächelte schmal, schloss die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Natürlich würde er nun keinen Rückzieher machen. Selbst wenn ihm nicht schon von der Sekunde an, in der Tatsuro ihm den Antrag gemacht hatte, klar gewesen wäre, dass er ihn aus vollster Überzeugung heiraten wollte, hätte ihm dies spätestens die letzte Woche klargemacht. Nicht, dass ihn Tatsuro plötzlich auf Händen getragen und es die Tage über keine kleineren Spannungen zwischen ihnen gegeben hätte. Bei dem Pensum an Aufgaben, die sie trotz Tatsues Vorbereitungen noch zu erledigen hatten, damit heute alles (hoffentlich) reibungslos von Statten gehen konnte, hätte er sich auch gefragt, ob man seinen Freund durch einen Klon ausgetauscht hatte, wäre dem so gewesen. Aber immer wenn sich Tatsuro unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, hatte er den Ausdruck von Wunder und Unglaube auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen können. Im Prinzip war Tatsuro wohl ebenso überwältigt und unsicher wie er selbst, nur überspielte sein stolzer Sänger das deutlich besser als er dazu in der Lage war. Dennoch hatte es Momente gegeben, die ihn verraten hatten. Innige Küsse, die ihm so viel mehr mitgeteilt hatten als es Worte je könnten. Flüchtige Berührungen in aller Öffentlichkeit, die es früher nie gegeben hätte. Und Nächte voller Leidenschaft, die ihm noch immer einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken schickten, wenn er sich an sie erinnerte.

 

„Wir sind da.“ Satos amüsierte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Yukke blinzelte gegen das helle Sonnenlicht an, welches ihm gerade mitten ins Gesicht schien. Er brauchte erst mal ein paar Momente bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, aber dann schnallte er sich ab, tat es Satochi nach und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Am Fuße des Schreins, der auf einer Anhöhe direkt am Ortseingang von Mito lag, hatten sich auf dem Parkplatz bereits zahlreiche Autos eingefunden und ihm nur allzu bekannte Gesichter standen in mal kleineren, mal größeren Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Alle schienen nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben, denn kaum war er ausgestiegen, drehte sich gefühlt ein jeder der Anwesenden in seine Richtung und lächelte oder winkte. Etwas verschämt hob er die Hand und lächelte zurück. Ob Tatsuro noch gar nicht da war? Irgendwie konnte er ihn gerade nicht entdecken. Dafür stach ihm Zero ins Auge, und verwundert ging er zu ihm hinüber, ließ sich in eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung ziehen.

 

„Was machst du denn hier?“, erkundigte er sich freudestrahlend, „ich dachte du kommst erst später, weil ihr noch einen Interviewtermin habt?“

 

„Shun war so nett mich zu vertreten. Wenn mein _kleiner_ _Bruder_ schon heiratet, muss ich doch dabei sein.“ Zero grinste und schaute für einen Sekundenbruchteil über seine Schulter, als sich Karyus lange Arme um seine Mitte legten.

 

„Hallo Yukke. Na, noch alles gut, oder hat dich die Aufregung schon fest in ihrem Griff?“ Der schlaksige Gitarrist lehnte seinen Kopf seitlich gegen den Zeros und schaute ihn aus seinen großen Augen mit so viel kindlich anmutender Neugierde an, dass sich trotz seiner Anspannung erneut ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein sterbe ich vor Nervosität.“ Leidend zog er seine Mundwinkel nach unten, was nun beide zum Grinsen brachte. Schön, dass wenigstens die Zwei ihren Spaß hatten. „Habt ihr Tatsuro schon gesehen?“

 

„Ja, soweit ich weiß wartet er oben auf dich. Wir haben zumindest von Miya die Anweisung erhalten, dass wir erst nach dir zum Schrein hochgehen sollen.“ Karyu zog Zero noch ein Stück näher an sich, worauf der Bassist leicht die Augen verdrehte, aber gegen das liebevolle Lächeln wohl nichts ausrichten konnte, welches sein Gesicht daraufhin zierte. Die beiden passten echt perfekt zusammen, musste Yukke neidlos zugeben. Wie oft hatte er sich in der Vergangenheit gewünscht, dass Tatsuro und er auch irgendwann eine so enge Bindung haben würden. Und nun? Nun würde ihre Beziehung – zumindest in ihren Augen – bald mehr Bedeutung haben, als er sich je erhofft hätte. Für einen Augenblick ging sein Blick in die Ferne, betrachtete er die an manchen Stellen schon rötlich oder gelblich verfärbten Blätter der Bäume, die sich im sachten Wind hin und her bewegten. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

 

„Hey Yukke, da bist du ja. Du solltest doch schon lange oben bei Tatsuro sein, damit wir die anderen Gäste auch mal rauflassen können. „Mit schnellen Schritten kam Miya auf ihre kleine Gruppe zu, begrüßte Zero und Karyu kurz und schaute ihn dann abwartend an. „na worauf wartest du denn noch?“ Nun legte sich auf das sonst so ernste Gesicht des Leaders doch ein kleines Lächeln, als er ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm schlug. „Oder kommt nun doch dein Überlebensinstinkt durch und du machst einen Rückzieher?“

 

„Pfff, nie im Leben.“ Yukke grinste nochmal in die Runde und drehte sich dann zum Gehen. „wir sehen uns später“, rief er noch über die Schulter und winkte, bevor er zur Treppe hinüberging, die zum Tempel hinaufführte.

 

Aber so schnell, wie von Miya geplant konnte er sich nicht auf den Weg nach oben machen, denn der Leader hatte vermutlich nicht mit dem Mitteilungsbedarf der vielen Gäste gerechnet, die ihn allesamt wenigstens kurz begrüßen wollten. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie so viele Leute eingeladen hatten, was aber nicht hieß, dass er sich nicht über jeden Einzelnen freute. Als er endlich den Fuß auf die erste von über einhundert Stufen setzte, die ihn noch von seinem Liebsten trennten, war ein Blick nach oben genug um die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aufs Neue aufzuscheuchen. Himmel, er war für so viel Stress und Aufregung einfach nicht gemacht.

 

Die Stimmen der vielen Anwesenden verstummten abrupt, als er sich einige Meter vom Parkplatz entfernt hatte, wo die Treppe eine Biegung nach rechts machte und in einer nur seicht ansteigenden Serpentine weiter nach oben führte. Nun umgab ihn nur noch das leise Rauschen des Windes und sanftes Vogelgezwitscher. Wenn er sich anstrengte, glaubte er beinahe, schon den hellen Klang der kleinen Glöckchen hören zu können, die – so wusste er aus früheren Besuchen – das große Hölzerne Tor schmückten, welches den Eingang zum Tempelgelände darstellte.

 

Stufe um stufe brachte er hinter sich, bis er schließlich durch das Tor schritt und den Schrein vor sich sah. Hier oben strahlten die uralten Ahornbäume in sattem Dunkelrot und bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zum Weiß des Tempelkomplexes. Aber das war es nicht, was ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem stocken ließ. Nein, dafür war eindeutig die Gestalt verantwortlich, die vor den großen Portalen aus dunklem Holz stand und in den Himmel blickte.

 

„Tatsuro“, wisperte er leise, während sein Blick bedächtig über die Form seines Freundes glitt. Wie als hätte er ihn gehört, senkte dieser den Kopf und schaute nun direkt in seine Richtung. Unwillkürlich legte sich ein liebevolles Lächeln auf Yukkes Lippen, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Ungläubig schüttelte er sacht den Kopf. Tatsuro hatte tatsächlich ernst gemacht, was sein Hochzeitsgewand anging; zumindest teilweise. Seine Haori und das Oberteil des Kimonos strahlten in reinstem Weiß, bis es vom Rot eines breiten Stoffgürtels unterbrochen wurde. Danach wurde der Kimono schlagartig dunkler, floss in eleganten Grauabstufungen nach unten und endete in einer schwarzen Hakama, wie auch er sie trug. Eine wirklich ungewöhnliche, aber doch sehr ansprechende Kombination, wie Yukke fand, und so typisch für seinen Freund, dass sich sein Lächeln nur noch weitete.

 

„Du hast mich ganz schön warten lassen“, begrüßte Tatsuro ihn und ließ seinen Blick wohlwollend über ihn gleiten.

 

„und du weißt mal wieder nur zu gut, wie du dich in Szene setzen kannst.“ Noch immer lächelnd hob Yukke seine rechte Hand und strich eine schwarze Strähne aus Tatsuros Gesicht, die ihm der Wind gerade in eben jenes geweht hatte.

 

„Ich weiß doch, dass du eine Schwäche dafür hast.“

 

„Stimmt auffallend.“ Tatsuros Hand legte sich an seine Seite und zog ihn nahe an sich, ganz so als hätte auch er ihn über die zwei Tage, in denen sie sich nicht sehen konnten, vermisst.

 

„Du gefällst mir“, murmelte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

 

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ Yukke schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss Tatsues Nähe, die ihn wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen wusste. „Bist du gar nicht aufgeregt?“ Sein Verlobter wirkte stoisch wie immer,, wenn er es darauf ansetzte, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst, dem man seine Nervosität wohl schon aus hundert Metern Entfernung ansah. Eine Gabe, für die ihn Yukke schon mehr als einmal beneidet hatte. Tatsuro antwortete ihm nicht, lächelte nur schief und ergriff seine Hand. Die Finger seines Zukünftigen waren eiskalt. Yukkes Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dann ging die ganze Sache also doch nicht so spurlos an ihm vorbei, wie er ihm weismachen wollte. „Du bekommst mir hier aber keine kalten Füße? Wenn schon deine Finger so eiskalt sind.“

 

„Für wen hältst du mich? Als würde ich so kurz vorm Ziel noch umkehren wollen.“ Vermutlich war Tatsuro gar nicht bewusst, welch einen Ansturm von Gefühlen diese wenigen Worte gerade in ihm auslösten. Oder es war ihm nur zu bewusst und er hatte sie mit Absicht gewählt, was das kecke Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vermuten ließ.

 

„Du bist unmöglich.“

 

„Darum liebst du mich doch.“ Gemeinerweise konnte Yukke das nicht mal leugnen, aber dezent die Augen verdrehen ging ganz gut. Gerade als er sich also vorbeugen wollte, um diesen viel zu selbstsicheren Ausdruck von Tatsues Lippen zu küssen, ertönte ein lauter und durchdringender Gongschlag, das Zeichen, dass der Priester im Schrein eingetroffen war. Einen Wimpernschlag später knarrten die hölzernen Portale, als sie langsam von zwei Tempeldienern aufgezogen wurden. Tatsuro und er drehten sich herum, den Blick auf das Innere des Schreins gerichtet, das langsam vor ihnen sichtbar wurde. Durch die kleinen Fenster gelangte das Sonnenlicht nur bedingt bis in den Zeremoniensaal, aber es reichte aus, um gepaart mit dem Schein zahlloser Kerzen dessen Inneres in behaglich goldgelbe Helligkeit zu tauchen. Der schwere Duft von Räucherwerk und Blumen kitzelte seine Nase, und unwillkürlich drückte er Tatsuros Hand fester, als nun auch die Stimmen der Hochzeitsgesellschaft an seine Ohren drangen. „Jetzt wird’s ernst.“ Er spürte Tatsues Lippen für einen Sekundenbruchteil an seiner Schläfe, dann setzten sie sich bedächtig in Bewegung und durchschritten das Portal.

 

~*~

 

Die nächsten Minuten über fühlte er sich wie in einem seiner Tagträume, so unwirklich erschien ihm alles. Langsam gingen sie an den Stuhlreihen links und rechts von ihnen vorbei, bis sie sich, vor dem Priester angekommen, tief verbeugten und sich auf dicke Polster vor ihn niederknieten. Immer wieder erklang der dumpfe Gong, vibrierte durch seinen Körper, während sich der Zeremoniensaal nach und nach füllte. Als sich der Raum schließlich ein Stückweit verdunkelte, nachdem die Portale wieder zugezogen worden waren, kroch eine gefühlt meterdicke Gänsehaut seinen Rücken hinab und ließ ihn sacht erschaudern. Der Priester erhob seine Stimme, begrüßte erst Tatsuro und ihn, dann alle Anwesenden. Yukke hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr hin, viel zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und ließen ihn beinahe schwindeln.

 

Stille trat ein, ein letzter Gongschlag dröhnte durch den Saal, und noch bevor die Schwingungen gänzlich verklungen waren, setzte das rhythmische Schlagen von Klanghölzern ein, die den Takt für den klagend anmutenden Singsang bildeten, mit dem der Priester zu beten begann. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er immer wieder kurz zu Tatsuro hinüber, dem jedoch erneut absolut nichts anzumerken war. Nur die Tatsache, dass er seine Hand beinahe schmerzhaft umschlossen hielt, verriet ihn. Yukke drückte kurz zu und schaute ihn nun offen an, ein sachtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das so viel sagen sollte wie, „hey, ich brauch meine Finger noch.“ Tatsues Mundwinkel zuckten, und fast augenblicklich verringerte er den Druck seiner Hand, streichelte stattdessen sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Knöchel.

 

~*~

 

Zero lächelte, als er dem kurzen und wortlosen Dialog zwischen Yukke und Tatsuro gewahr wurde. Es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass der so von sich überzeugte Sänger Nerven zeigte. Umso mehr freute er sich für seinen _kleinen_ _Bruder_ , dass dies gerade wirklich der Fall zu sein schien.

 

„Yukke wirkt echt überglücklich“, flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf in Karyus Richtung, lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. „Da bekommt man ja beinahe Lust darauf, selbst zu heiraten.“ Zero grinste, auf eine Reaktion wartend, die aber seltsamerweise ausblieb. Erneut drehte er den Kopf leicht, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Karyus Augen waren kugelrund und sein Mund stand sogar etwas offen, was es ihm nicht gerade leicht machte, nicht loszulachen. Mit spitzem Zeigefinger drückte er gegen Karyus Kinn. „Mund zu, bevor noch was reinfliegt.“ Zeros Grinsen weitete sich. Für solche Reaktionen musste man seine zu groß geratene Torfnase doch einfach lieben, oder?

 

~*~

 

„He Miya, nicht schlafen, du verpasst ja alles.“ Leise flüsternd rempelte Satochi den Leader an, der merklich in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Nun brummte er und blinzelte ihn aus schmalen Augen an.

 

„Den Vormittag über auf Tatsuro aufzupassen war anstrengender als Flöhe zu hüten“, nuschelte er und schloss die Augen wieder.

 

„Glaub ich dir ja, aber jetzt kommen gleich die Schwüre, das ist das Beste an der ganzen Zeremonie.“ Satochi setzte sich gerader hin, um auch ja keine Reaktion seiner beiden Freunde zu verpassen, als der Singsang seines Großonkels schlussendlich verstummte. Kurz trat gebannte Stille ein, dann erhoben sich Yukke und Tatsuro gleichzeitig, verneigten sich erneut tief vor dem ältlichen Mann, bevor sie sich einander zuwandten.

 

„Yukke …“, erklang Tatsuros klare Stimme.

 

„Das ist unser Stichwort“, wisperte Sato, stieß Miya erneut in die Seite, damit dieser endlich in die Pötte kommen würde und erhob sich, um durch die Reihen langsam nach vorne zu gehen. Während Tatsuro nach Yukkes Hand gegriffen hatte und mit bedächtigen Worten seinen Schwur rezitierte, stellte sich Satochi schräg hinter ihn, ebenso wie es Miya an Yukkes Seite tat und hielt die Schmuckschatulle mit dem Ring bereit.

 

~*~

 

Yukkes Hand zitterte, als Tatsuro sie erneut umfasste. Obwohl er die traditionellen Worte seines Schwurs selbst während der letzten zehn Tage verinnerlicht hatte, bewegten sie ihn, als er sie nun aus dem Mund seines baldigen Ehemanns hörte. In Gedanken sprach er die Worte mit, das Versprechen von Treue und einem gemeinsamen Leben.

 

„Yukke …“, erneut erklang sein Name und er erwiderte Tatsuros festen Blick, das sachte Lächeln. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es jemals einen Menschen für mich geben wird, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Doch als ich dich vor zehn Tagen gefragt habe, ob du mich heiraten möchtest, ist mir das erstaunlich leicht gefallen. Heute, vor den Augen unserer Familien und Freunde frage ich mich, woher ich den Mut genommen habe.“ Tatsuro hielt für einen Augenblick inne, und Yukke atmete unwillkürlich ein, während ihm sein Herz bis zum Halse schlug. „Wenn jemand ein Happy End verdient hat, dann bist du es Yukke, nur … bin ich mir sicher, dir dieses nicht bieten zu können.“ Unruhiges Gemurmel wurde im Saal laut und er spürte selbst, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legte, sich seine Verwirrung wohl nur allzu deutlich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Was hatte Tatsuro vor? Das hörte sich ja fast danach an als …

 

„Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich es mit dir, als meinem besten Freund, meinem Vertrauten und Partner an meiner Seite versuchen werde, einem Happy End für dich … für uns doch zumindest nahe zu kommen.“ Yukke konnte nicht anders als leise zu Lachen, als die Anspannung, die in den letzten Sekunden erneut von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, nun von ihm abfiel.

 

„Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht“, wisperte er so leise, dass nur Tatsuro ihn hören konnte und das Grinsen, welches daraufhin für einen Augenblick über sein Gesicht huschte, war ihm Antwort genug. Aber bevor er noch etwas darauf sagen konnte, trat Satochi vor, hielt die Schmuckschatulle geöffnet nach oben und Tatsuro ergriff den breiten Ring aus Weißgold.

 

„Ich könnte nun sagen, ich schenke dir mein Herz. Allerdings kann ich dir nichts schenken, was du eh schon besitzt. Darum nimm stattdessen diesen Ring von mir, als sichtbares Zeichen dafür, dass ich dich liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte.“ Langsam glitt das kühle Metall über seinen Ringfinger und Yukke musste erneut ein paar Mal schlucken, um nicht hier und jetzt seinen Emotionen zu erliegen.

 

Trotz allem brannten seine Augen verräterisch, als es nun an ihm war, die traditionellen Sätze zu sprechen. Je näher er dem Moment kam, an dem die einstudierten Worte ihn verlassen und er mit seinem eigenen Schwur fortfahren würde, desto nervöser wurde er. Und dann war es soweit, seine Unterlippe bebte vor Anspannung, als der Name seines Liebsten über sie perlte.

 

„Tatsuro. Ich … bin nicht gut mit Worten, nicht wie du – was ich übrigens ziemlich unfair finde.“ Leises Lachen der Gäste drang an seine Ohren und auch Tatsue lächelte belustigt, was ihn ermunterte weiterzusprechen. „Ich hab lange überlegt, was ich sagen könnte und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Wahrheit noch immer das Einfachste ist.“ Tief atmete er durch, sammelte sich und blickte Tatsuro dann erneut in die Augen. „Unsere Beziehung konnte man noch nie als einfach bezeichnen, und es gab in den letzten Jahren mehr als einen Moment, in dem ich mich gefragt habe, ob es das wirklich wert ist.“ Yukke lächelte, als sich, wie auch schon bei Tatsuros Worten vorhin, Unruhe unter den Versammelten ausbreitete. „Aber ich kann nur sagen, ja, ja es ist es wert. Denn für jedes Mal wo du mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben hast, hat es wieder einen Augenblick gegeben, indem du mich einfach nur über die Maßen glücklich gemacht hast.“

 

Nun war es an Miya vorzutreten und nach etwas Mühe gelang es Yukke schließlich auch, den Ring aus seiner Schatulle zu ziehen. Tatsuros Ring aus Weißgold war zusätzlich an beiden Rändern mit kleinen, schwarzen Onyxsteinchen verziert, was das Schmuckstück deutlich extravaganter wirken ließ als das seinige.

 

„Auf dieses Glück will ich nie wieder verzichten müssen. Darum nimm diesen Ring als sichtbares Zeichen meiner Liebe. Lass mich dein bester Freund, Partner und Vertrauter sein …“ Yukke lächelte, als er sich Tatsuros Worte ausborgte, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Damit wir uns gemeinsam unser Happy End erschaffen können.“ Bedächtig schob er den Ring über Tatsues schmalen Finger.

 

Wie auch schon vor zehn Tagen im _Sanji’s_ erhob sich spontaner Applaus, obwohl dies vielleicht ein wenig unangemessen war. Grinsend drehte Yukke seinen Kopf, blickte in die Runde der anwesenden und fühlte endlich, wie die ganze Nervosität und Anspannung endgültig von ihm abfiel. Tatsuros Hand legte sich an seine Wange, veranlasste ihn dazu ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

 

„Mein Mann“, wisperte er und verschloss seine Lippen für einen liebevollen Kuss, der sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.

 

In dem Augenblick ertönte der Gong erneut und die Klanghölzchen nahmen ihren hypnotischen Takt wieder auf. Fast schon etwas widerwillig, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, ließ Tatsuro wieder von ihm ab, ergriff seine Hände und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Die, mit Altersflecken und Runzeln übersäte Hand des Priesters legte sich über die ihren, während er noch einmal zum Gebet ansetzte, um ihre Verbindung vor den Augen der Götter zu segnen.

 

~*~

 

Das strahlende Lächeln würde er heute vermutlich den ganzen Tag nicht mehr loswerden. Ihm tat schon der Kiefer weh, aber wirklich etwas dagegen machen konnte und wollte er nicht. Tatsuro an seiner Seite wirkte auch über die Maßen glücklich, als er gerade Yumikos stürmische Umarmung erwiderte. Natürlich war Tatsues Cousine eingeladen, immerhin war sie maßgeblich am Heiratsantragskomplott beteiligt und daher auch mehr oder weniger daran schuld, dass ihr Cousin nun unter der Haube steckte. Yukkes Mundwinkel schoben sich nur noch höher bei diesem Gedanken, bis sich Tatsue auf einmal versteifte. Fragend schaute er zu ihm auf und folgte seinem Blick. Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend erkannte er, was ihn so hatte reagieren lassen. Tatsuros Vater bahnte sich einen Weg durch die versammelten Hochzeitsgäste, bis er schließlich vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. Für einen langen Moment sahen sich Vater und Sohn nur regungslos an, dann drehte sich der ältere Herr ohne etwas gesagt zu haben zu ihm um. Yukke schluckte. Bislang war Tatsuros Vater ausnahmslos höflich zu ihm gewesen, auch nachdem sie ihm von ihrer Beziehung erzählt hatten. Aber nun?

 

„Yusuke.“

 

„Ja?“ Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder konnte man aus diesem winzigen Wort tatsächlich all die Unsicherheit raushören, die er gerade empfand?

 

„Herzlich willkommen in der Familie.“ Kräftige Arme legten sich um seine Schultern und zogen ihn ein Stück nach unten, bis ihn der kleinere Mann einmal kurz, aber herzlich an sich gezogen hatte. Vollkommen überrumpelt erwiderte er die Umarmung und schaute dann dabei zu, wie auch Tatsuro die gleiche Behandlung zu Teil wurde. Nachdem Iwakami Senior sich wieder zu den anderen gesellt hatte, lehnte sich Yukke gegen seinen etwas perplex wirkenden Mann und stippte ihm grinsend in den Bauch.

 

„Ich glaube ich weiß jetzt, wo du deine Unberechenbarkeit her hast.“  

 

„Na also bitte, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

 

„Nein, du bist schlimmer.“ Yukke lachte und küsste die Schnute, die Tatsue gerade zum Besten gab. „Aber siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er es irgendwann akzeptieren wird.“


	6. ~ Family and friends, everyone’s smiles are blooming ~

Yukke atmete tief die frische Luft ein, nachdem er die Tür zur Terrasse zugeschoben hatte. Im Inneren des Hotels, welches sie für ihre Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten gemietet hatten, herrschte Rauchverbot und so erstaunte es ihn doch ziemlich, dass er gerade tatsächlich alleine hier draußen war. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren, ganz im Gegenteil. Gemächlich schlenderte er über den Boden aus Naturstein, genoss die kühle Nachtluft, die sich nur langsam durch die vielen Lagen Stoff seines Hochzeitsgewandes mogelte. Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören und sich für die Feierlichkeiten einen leichten Yukata besorgen sollen, aber in der ganzen Hektik hatte er dies schlichtweg vollkommen vergessen. Wenigstens die Jacke war er ziemlich schnell losgeworden und nun schob er sich behelfsmäßig auch die Ärmel seines Kimonos nach oben, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen gegen das Holzgeländer lehnte, das die Terrasse vom angrenzenden kleinen Garten trennte. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen und die Außenbeleuchtung tauchte die Szenerie vor ihm in gelbliches Licht, ließ seine Umgebung beinahe so unwirklich erscheinen, wie das durchdringende Zirpen der Zikaden. Am Horizont konnte er die Lichtemissionen des entfernten Tokyos in schwachen Grün- und Blautönen erkennen und der Wind hatte deutlich aufgefrischt, wehte ihm seine dunkelbraunen Ponyfransen in die Augen. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, genoss die Ruhe, die nach der munteren Musik und den vielen Stimmen, die ihn in den letzten Stunden umgeben hatten, richtig gut tat. Gerade wollte er sich eine Zigarette anstecken – der eigentliche Grund, weswegen er hier herausgekommen war – da lenkte ihn das Vibrieren seines Handys ab. Miya hatte ihm eine Videodatei geschickt? Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er den Anhang der Nachricht und schmunzelte, als er erkannte worum es in dem Video ging.

 

 

„Na, wenn das nicht eindeutig ist weiß ich auch nicht“, nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er unverhofft Tatsuros Stimme hinter sich vernahm.    

„Da bist du.“ Yukke lächelte als sich Arme von hinten um seine Mitte legten und ein Paar weiche Lippen einen Kuss in seinen Nacken drückten. „Was machst du?“

 

„Mir den Beweis angucken, dass ich tatsächlich die Hand oben Hatte, als wir die Torte angeschnitten haben.“ Tatsuro schnaubte hinter ihm nur und drückte seine Hand, die das Handy hielt etwas nach oben, damit er über seine Schulter hinweg auf das Display sehen konnte. Nett wie er war und weil er wollte, dass sein Mann die Wahrheit auch mit eigenen Augen würde sehen können, startete er das Video neu.

 

Erst war noch alles verwackelt und man hörte nur die Musik und viele Stimmen, die wirr durcheinanderredeten, bis Miya schließlich mal still hielt, sodass die Hochzeitstorte in der Mitte des Bildes scharfgestellt wurde. Der Leader zoomte an den dreistöckigen Leckerbissen ganz in weiß heran, bis die zwei Figuren obenauf deutlich zu erkennen waren. Tatsuro im Hawaiihemd mit kurzen Hosen und Sandalen und er selbst im typischen Yuketsuko Outfit, stilecht mit blonder Langhaarperücke und Mundschutz. Ein Geschenk von Gara, der die beiden Figuren aus Zucker extra bei einer Konditorei hatte anfertigen lassen. Die Kamera zoomte wieder zurück, sodass nun auch Tatsuro und er selbst – diesmal die lebendige Variante – im Bild waren und man deutlich mitansehen konnte, wie Tatsue wie immer der erste sein musste, der irgendwas Interessantes tat. Selbst wenn es auch nur darum ging die Torte anzuschneiden. Und so kam es wie es kommen musste. Irgendjemand rief ihnen zu, dass sie das ja gemeinsam machen mussten –jetzt im Nachhinein war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Zero gewesen war und er machte sich eine mentale Notiz sich bei Gelegenheit bei seinem _großen Bruder_ dafür zu bedanken. Also hatte Yukke eben pflichtschuldig die Hand auf die Tatsuros gelegt und damit für alle sichtbar den Beweis erbracht, dass er, Yusuke Fukuno, zukünftig in ihrer Ehe das Sagen haben würde.

 

Die warme Hand seines Mannes verschwand von der Seinigen und er hörte ein entrüstetes Schnauben hinter sich. Grinsend schaltete er das Video ab und klappte die Schutzhülle des Smartphones zu, bevor er es für den Moment auf die Balustrade legte und sich im Kreise von Tatsuros Armen herumdrehte.

 

„Was denn?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schnappte sich eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen und zwirbelte sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Willst du den Videobeweis etwa anzweifeln?“

 

„Pfff. Das Filmchen bestätigt nur, dass du die Hand oben hattest, sonst gar nichts.“

 

„Ach? Und was wäre gewesen, hättest du die Hand oben gehabt?“ Er konnte Tatsues freches Grinsen bereits erahnen, bevor es sich auf dessen Züge legte.

 

„Das wäre dann natürlich etwas ganz anderes und würde nur die Wahrheit widerspiegeln.“ Leise lachend schüttelte Yukke den Kopf, war die Antwort doch einfach nur typisch für seinen Mann.

 

„Natürlich“, bestätigte er also auch übertrieben verständnisvoll, wühlte beide Hände in Tatsues Mähne und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Warme Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken und er stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers legen zu können. Wie automatisch flatterten seine Lider zu, denn durch den ganzen Trubel der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen hatten sie in den letzten Tagen kaum Zeit für sich gehabt und dementsprechend gut tat diese zärtliche Berührung nun auch. Tatsues forschender Zunge gewährte er nur zu gerne Einlass, seufzte zufrieden in dessen Mund und spürte dem seichten Kribbeln nach, dass die Küsse des Sängers selbst nach all der Zeit noch immer in ihm auszulösen vermochten.

 

Eine kleine Ewigkeit blieben sie ungestört, während ihr Kuss zunehmend an Unschuld verlor. Tatsues Hände waren ruhelos über seinen Rücken geglitten, legten sich nun aber auf seinen Hintern, packten zu und drängten ihre Körpermitten gegeneinander, entlockten ihm damit ein kleines, durchaus genießendes Brummen.

 

„Tatsue“, nuschelte er gegen die fordernden Lippen, haschte nach der unteren und knabberte leicht an ihr. „Wir sollten nicht ... nicht hier …“ Aber sein Mann begann ihn nur noch inniger zu küssen, wühlte nun auch eine Hand in sein Haar und hielt ihn so ziemlich effektiv von weiteren Protesten ab. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sich ja auch gar nicht beschweren, zu sehr verlangte es ihn selbst gerade nach seinem Gegenüber. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte er Tatsues triumphierendes Grinsen und rollte mit den Augen, bevor er seine Lider schloss und ihm neckend in die Zunge biss. Der werte Herr brauchte sich gar nichts hierauf einbilden, immerhin war es ja schließlich Tatsuro selbst, der gerade die Finger nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Nachdrücklich wurde er nach hinten gedrängt, bis er mit dem unteren Rücken gegen das Geländer stieß und ihm ein erstes, leises Keuchen entkam, als er spürte, dass ihn die heißen Küsse seines Sängers alles andere als kalt ließen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie auch gerne noch eine ganze Weile so weitermachen können, aber das charakteristische Geräusch, mit dem die Schiebetüre zur Terrasse geöffnet wurde, ließ ihn hellhörig werden.

 

„Yusuke?“ Und spätestens die nur zu deutlich amüsiert klingende Stimme seiner Mutter holte ihn unbarmherzig wieder zurück in die Realität. Murrend löste sich Tatsuro von ihm, schaute ihn mit einem dermaßen unwilligen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, dass er nicht anders konnte als ihn breit anzugrinsen, bevor er seitlich an ihm vorbei zu seiner Mutter blickte.

 

„Ja?“ Er spürte wie sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen legte, als er ihre Belustigung nun auch nur zu deutlich in ihrem Blick erkennen konnte.

 

„Tut mir leid euch zu stören, aber dein Vater hat ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geguckt und will euch nun unbedingt noch seine Weisheiten mit auf den Weg geben, bevor ich ihn endlich aufs Zimmer schaffen kann.“ Seine Mutter schüttelte in einer resignierenden Geste den Kopf und Yukke konnte nicht anders als leise zu lachen.

 

„Das ist echt so typisch für deinen Paps“, grinste nun auch Tatsuro und hatte seinen kleinen Anflug von Unmut wohl schon wieder vergessen, als nun auch er sich zu seiner Mutter herumdrehte.

„Wir kommen gleich.“ Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand seine Mutter wieder im Hotel und noch bevor die Türe wieder zur Gänze geschlossen war, hatte er Tatsues Mund noch einmal für einen innigen Kuss in Beschlag genommen. „Ich hab später noch eine Überraschung für dich“, raunte er gegen die begehrenswerten Lippen und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über Tatsues Hals geistern. „Also überleg dir gut, ob du es meinem Paps gleichtun, oder lieber etwas nüchterner bleiben willst.“ Das interessierte Funkeln in den dunklen Augen war ihm Antwort genug, so griff er nach seinem Handy, das zum Glück nicht von der Balustrade gesegelt war, und der Hand seines Mannes und folgte seiner Mutter ins Innere des Hotels.

 

~*~

 

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon wir kriegen deinen Vater nie ins Bett.“ Satochi drückte den Rücken durch und streckte sich ausgiebig, während er selbst sich gerade ein Gähnen verkneifen musste.

 

„Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast ihn aufs Zimmer zu bringen.“ Yukke lächelte zu Satochi hinüber und stieß leicht mit seiner Schulter gegen die des Drummers.

 

„Keine Ursache. Tatsue und deine Mutter waren ja eindeutig zu beschäftigt, um sich um deinen alten Herren zu kümmern.“ Yukke konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und nickte.

 

„Ja und ich bin mir sicher, spätestens nach dem ersten Takt hat meine Mom es bereut ihren Schwiegersohn zum Tanz aufgefordert zu haben. Ich hoffe nur Miya hält das auch wieder schön für die Nachwelt fest, das muss ich mir unbedingt noch sehr, sehr oft ansehen.“

 

„Ugh“, Satochi neben ihm gab ein schmerzvolles Keuchen von sich und reckte seinen Rücken von der einen zur anderen Seite.

 

„Was hast du denn?“

 

„Wirklich leicht hat sich dein Vater gerade ja nicht gemacht. Und dann immer dieses Rumgewackel. Ich muss mir was eingeklemmt haben.“

 

„Tja mein Lieber, jetzt hast du mal am eigenen Leib miterlebt, wie anstrengend es für uns immer ist dich Schnapsleiche ins Bett zu bugsieren. Im Vergleich zu dir war Paps eben wirklich noch harmlos.“ Yukke grinste seinen Freund an und schlug ihm mit Schmackes auf die Schulter. Sato rollte nur mit den Augen und revanchierte sich mit einer Kopfnuss, die seine eh leicht zerzausten Haare gleich noch wilder von seinem Kopf abstehen ließ, aber er grinste nur. „Getretene Hunde bellen“, trällerte er und verschwand im Treppenhaus.

 

„Wo gehst du hin?“, erkundigte sich sein Freund, während er schon die ersten Stufen nach oben gestiegen war. „Ich geh kurz aufs Zimmer, was herrichten.“ Er zwinkerte vielsagend, woraufhin Satochi abwehrend die Hände hob.

 

„Zu viel Information, ich will das gar nicht wissen.“

 

„Warum? Ich will doch nur den Champagner kalt stellen, den Whirlpool einschalten, nachsehen ob genügend Gleitgel da ist …“ Satochis lautes und eindeutig warnendes, „Yukke!“, ließ ihn verstummen und nun wirklich sehr breit grinsen. „Was denn?“

 

„Halt die Klappe und troll dich.“

 

„Seit wann bist du denn so prüde?“ Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen und musste den Drummer ärgern, wenn er ihm schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu gab. „Du hältst dich doch mit deinen Weibergeschichten auch nicht zurück.“

 

„Ja, in denen geht es aber auch nicht um Tatsuro.“ Sato verzog das Gesicht und zuckte dann schon fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Sorry …“ Wieder schüttelte es seinen Freund und er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich geh jetzt lieber und versuche mein Hirn mit Wodka zu bleichen.“

 

„Na, na, wer wird denn da so eine blühende Vorstellungskraft haben? Herrscht bei dir momentan Flaute, oder was ist los?“, neckte er weiter und huschte dann mit einem lauten Lachen die restlichen Stufen hinauf, als sich aus Satochis Kehle ein unheilvolles Knurren stahl.

 

~*~

 

Sato hätte sich gar nicht so anstellen brauchen, denn bis auf die Sache mit dem Gleitgel hatte er ihm vorhin eh nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Um den Champagner und den Whirlpool hatten sich nämlich schon lange die Hotelangestellten gekümmert, sodass er eigentlich nur noch dafür sorgen musste, dass Tatsuro und er früh genug die Feierlichkeiten würden verlassen können, bevor das ganze Eis im Kühler geschmolzen war.

Nein, was er wirklich gerade auf ihrem Zimmer getrieben hatte würde er seinem Kumpel bestimmt nicht erzählen, denn spätestens dann würde der seine Androhung, sich mit Wodka das Hirn bleichen zu wollen, vermutlich wahr machen. Und was es heißen würde, wäre er dafür verantwortlich, wenn MUCCs Drummer nicht mehr die geistige Kapazität besitzen würde sein Instrument auf angemessene Weise spielen zu können, mochte er sich an dieser Stelle lieber nicht ausmalen. Nur so viel – nicht mal sein Freundschaftsbonus würde ihn dann noch vor Miyas Rache bewahren können.

Yukke schüttelte ob seiner wirren Gedanken den Kopf, verließ ihre Suite wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein stetiges Kribbeln hatte sich in seinem Magen ausgebreitet, zeugte davon, dass sich langsam aber sicher eine gewisse Vorfreude in ihm ausbreitete. Aber nicht nur diese, auch der Funken der Erregung, den Tatsuros Küsse vorhin bereits in ihm entzündet hatten, war nun noch mehr angefacht und ließ ihn mit einer gewissen Ungeduld zurück

Und, na ja, das Spielzeug, mit dem er seinen Mann überraschen wollte und das nun bei jedem seiner Schritte einen reizvollen Druck auf seine Prostata ausübte, machte die ganze Sache natürlich auch nicht weniger interessant. Den Stufen warf er nur einen langen Blick zu, schüttelte dann für sich den Kopf und ging die paar Schritte zum Aufzug hinüber. Man wollte ja nichts riskieren.

 

Im Aufzug wendete sich Yukke dem großen Spiegel an der Rückseite der Kabine zu und strich über den schweren Stoff seines Hochzeitsgewands, drehte sich einmal zu jeder Seite, um zu überprüfen, ob auch ja wieder alles richtig saß. Nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tage hatte er sich dazu beglückwünscht im 21. Jahrhundert zu leben, in dem Jeans und Shirt eine durchaus angemessene Bekleidung waren, denn allein die Vorstellung solch ein Gewand Tag ein Tag aus tragen zu müssen führte zu dezenten Schweißausbrüchen seinerseits. Im Foyer des Hotels lief er auch gleich seiner Mutter über den Weg, die mit Tante Miyuki und Onkel Satoru gerade den Festsaal verlassen hatte.

 

„Na, du kannst noch laufen, dann scheint Tatsue deine Füße heil gelassen zu haben?“, erkundigte er sich lächelnd, während er auf das kleine Grüppchen zusteuerte. Seine Mutter hob den Kopf, den Zimmerschlüssel, den sie gerade in ihrer kleinen Handtasche gesucht hatte, in den Händen und blickte ihn unergründlich an.

 

„Ich bin leidensfähig“, meinte sie dann trocken, was nicht nur ihn zu einem leisen Lachen verleitete.

 

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt.“

 

„Natürlich hattest du das“, nuschelte sie, wie ihm schien ein wenig angeheitert, was ihm ein weiteres Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. Er verabschiedete sich noch von ihr, seiner Tante und seinem Onkel und stürzte sich dann wieder in den Trubel, welche ihre Hochzeitsfeier war. Ein kurzer Blick über die Versammelten bestätigte ihm, dass sich auch die meisten von Tatsuros Verwandten wohl schon auf ihre Zimmer begeben hatten und die, die noch durchhielten taten das vermutlich nur, weil der Sake sie bei Laune hielt. Apropos Sake, Satochi hatte doch tatsächlich seine Ankündigung wahr gemacht, hing gefährlich windschief auf einem der Stühle und machte den Anschein jeden Moment von eben jenem Möbel zu purzeln. Eine wirklich erstaunliche Leistung bedachte man, dass er sich vielleicht gerade mal vor einer halben Stunde von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Yukke kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können, was da Satochi zu Füßen lag.

 

„Nee oder?“, entkam es ihm halb lachend, als das Etwas sich als ihr ach so stoischer Leader entpuppte, der auf dem Fußboden gerade ein Nickerchen hielt. Ob nun mit Hilfe des Alkohols oder einfach so blieb ihm vorerst noch verborgen, wobei Miya zum Schlafen ja eigentlich nie einen Anreiz brauchte. Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf die desolaten fünfzig Prozent seiner Band zu, um Schlimmeres vermeiden zu können – oder zumindest hatte er das gerade eben noch vorgehabt, bevor sich lange Arme um seine Mitte schlängelten und ihn schwungvoll auf einen Schoß zogen.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrumpelt, auch wenn ihm kaum eine Sekunde später schon aufgegangen war, dass niemand anderer als sein Ehemann gerade so deutlich seine Besitzansprüche klargemacht hatte. Allerdings half ihm diese Erkenntnis auch nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, dass ihm gerade ein heißer Blitz durch den Unterleib zuckte, weil sich das Spielzeug zielsicher gegen seinen süßen Punkt drängte. Er biss sich fest auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, um das Keuchen zu unterdrücken, das ihm schon im Halse steckte und blickte zielsicher direkt in Zeros Gesicht, der genau wie Karyu Tatsuro gegenübersaß.

 

Die drei hatten sich vermutlich gerade unterhalten und während sein Mann das Gespräch, als wäre nichts gewesen, einfach wieder aufnahm, schaute ihn Zero noch immer so irritierend forschend an. Eine schmale Augenbraue seines Gegenübers wanderte nach oben, während er selbst sich endlich wieder traute einen stockenden Atemzug zu nehmen. Zeros Kopf neigte sich marginal zur Seite und Yukke begann unbewusst über seine Unterlippe zu schaben, fühlte er sich doch irgendwie durchschaut. Und da zupfte auch schon ein wissendes Schmunzeln an Zeros Lippen, was ihn ertappt den Kopf senken ließ. Dann jedoch erwiderte er den Blick erneut und zuckte mit den Schultern, was so viel sagen sollte wie, _„du weißt ja wie das ist.“_ Zeros Schmunzeln wurde daraufhin nur noch weiter und er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, nachdem er ihm das vor ihm stehende Schnapsglas über den Tisch geschoben hatte. Nun schlich sich auch auf Yukkes Lippen ein Grinsen und er nahm den Kurzen, prostete Zero stumm zu und trank den Schnaps in einem Zug. Der hochprozentige Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle, aber dessen Hitze war ein angenehmer Kontrast zu jener, die sich mehr und mehr in seinem Körper breit machte.

 

„Wie zum Geier macht ihr das?“ Karyus Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken den Alkohol betreffend und er schaute den Großen fragend an.

 

„Wie zum Geier machen wir was?“

 

„Zero und du. Das war eine komplette Unterhaltung gerade eben, ohne dass ihr auch nur ein Wort gesagt hättet.“ Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Zero und fast gleichzeitig fingen sie zu schmunzeln an, bevor sie ihre Blicke wieder auf Karyu richteten. „Das ist unheimlich“, murrte der Große und rückte wie um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen ein Stück von seinem Sitznachbarn weg.

 

„Das ist nicht unheimlich, das sind Bassisten. “ Tatsuro hinter ihm zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte ihn dann ordentlich durch, als er erneut einen unschuldig an ihnen Vorbeigehenden am Ärmel zu sich zog. „Stimmt’s Gara?“ Während Tatsuro seinem besten Kumpel erklärte, wofür er eigentlich dessen Zustimmung haben wollte, starb Yukke erneut tausend Tode. Denn nicht nur, dass ihn Tatsues Aktion eben ordentlich durchgerüttelt hatte, nein, sein Mann konnte sich auch nicht unterhalten, ohne gefühlt seinen ganzen Körper einzusetzen. Der Körper übrigens, auf dem Yukkes Hintern gerade thronte. Vielen Dank auch.

 

Während sich Gara also zu ihnen gesellte und zustimmte, dass …

„Klar hat Tetsu das auch drauf, das ist typisch Bassisten.“

… winkte Yukke einen der Kellner an ihren Tisch und bestellte eine weitere Runde. Er brauchte jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr Alkohol, sonst würde er die nächste Stunde nicht überleben. Zeros teils belustigter, teils mitfühlender Seitenblick streifte ihn noch, dann stieg auch dieser in die Unterhaltung mit ein, nicht jedoch ohne seinem Gitarristen zuvor noch für einen Moment das Ohr langzuziehen, weil dieser ihn noch immer wie einen Außerirdischen musterte. Yukke lächelte und lehnte sich dann mehr gegen seinen Mann, strich ihm die Haare sanft hinter das Ohr, um hineinflüstern zu können.

 

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass mich jeder der Versammelten hier gleich aus vollem Halse stöhnen hört, rate ich dir, dich still zu halten.“ Er sah das freche Funkeln, das immer in Tatsuros Augen trat, wenn jemand versuchte ihm etwas zu verbieten, bis sich langsam auch der Sinn seiner eben geäußerten Worte in seine Gehirnwindungen stahl. Wieder zupfte ein Schmunzeln an seinen Mundwinkeln und er näherte sich dem Ohr erneut, ließ kurz seine Zungenspitze hervorblitzen und drängte seinen Hintern mit einem kaum hörbaren keuchen etwas fester gegen Tatsues Oberschenkel. Dessen Augen wurden erst groß, bevor sich der ihm nur zu Bekannte Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte, der so viel sagte wie, _„ich würde dich auf dem Tisch nehmen, wären wir alleine.“_ Yukke erschauderte, obwohl das Gefühl des Triumphs nur zu deutlich in seinem Grinsen zu sehen war. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er sich erhofft, denn wenn er schon solch süße Qualen leiden musste, sollte es Tatsue nicht besser ergehen.

 

~*~

 

„Mh … soll ich dich über die Schwelle tragen?“

 

„Hä?“

 

„Na, ich dachte du würdest die Braut mimen, weil du ja so ziemlich in Weiß gewandet bist?“ Yukke wedelte, seine theatralischen Worte unterstützend, mit den Händen vor Tatsuros Nase herum und wirkte alles in allem leicht überdreht. Zero grinste und folgte den beiden in gehörigem Sicherheitsabstand, den Sucher seiner Handykamera auf das Paar gerichtet.

 

„Du leidest eindeutig unter Größenwahn. Wenn hier jemand jemanden über die Schwelle trägt, dann bin ich das. Auch wenn es hier nicht mal eine Schwelle gibt.“

 

„Ach nun zier dich doch nicht so, immerhin hast du auch die langen Haare.“ Yukke gluckste albern und machte tatsächlich Anstalten seinen Angetrauten zu fassen zu bekommen. Zumindest so lange, bis Tatsuro den Spieß umdrehte und sich den kleineren Mann wie einen Mehlsack unzeremoniell über die Schulter wuchtete. Yukke quiekte und hinter sich konnte Zero ein leises Lachen hören, das von niemand anderem als Karyu stammen musste, der nun näher an ihn heranrückte, um in sein Ohr flüstern zu können.

 

„Man kann sagen was man will, aber Yukke weiß wie er mit Tatsue umzugehen hat. Das war doch reinste Absicht oder?“ Auch Zero schmunzelte, während er sich beeilte um die Ecke zu schielen – und zu filmen – hinter der die beiden gerade verschwunden waren.

 

„Ja, sah jedenfalls so aus“, flüsterte er zurück und musste sich dann auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als erst ein lautes Klatschen und dann Yukkes protestierendes Meckern durch den Flur hallte. „Auch wenn ich denke, dass er damit jetzt nicht gerechnet hat.“ Leider war der Winkel ungünstig gewesen und so hatte die Kamera den tätlichen Angriff auf Yukkes Heckansicht nicht einfangen können, filmte dafür aber jetzt dessen freches Grinsen, während er noch immer über Tatsues Schulter hing. „Ich nehm’s zurück. Er hat damit gerechnet.“ Während er beobachtete, wie Tatsue mit dem Schloss der Zimmertür kämpfte, spürte er Karyus Präsenz in seinem Rücken und kurz darauf einen Arm, der sich um seine Mitte legte.

 

„Ich würde dich ja ganz romantisch über die Schwelle tragen“, säuselte der Gitarrist leise in sein Ohr. Zur Antwort verdrehte er nur die Augen und zoomte lieber an das Pärchen heran, die sich gerade lieber gegenseitig neckten als endlich in ihrer Hochzeitssuite zu verschwinden.

 

„Und ich würde dir überaus liebevoll in deinen knochigen Hintern treten, würdest du so etwas auch nur versuchen“, flüsterte er dann süßlich zurück und grinste, als die beiden Chaoten endlich die Tür besiegt hatten. Mit einem deutlich angetanen Stöhnen – von dem er sich glücklich schätzte nicht zu wissen, was dieses verursacht hatte – verabschiedete sich Yukke von der Bildfläche und beendete somit ihr kleines Spionageprojekt. Karyu murrte indes, dass er ja immer ach so gemein zu ihm wäre, verteilte aber dennoch kleine Küsschen auf seinem Hals, die ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut bescherten. Der Gitarrist war wirklich ein Riesenbaby, aber eines, dem er irgendwie nicht böse sein konnte und in Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich beinahe die Zeiten zurück, zu denen er ihm noch hatte widerstehen können. So jedoch kraulten seine Finger bereits durch das blondierte Haar, bevor er überhaupt den Entschluss dazu gefasst hatte. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen und einem Augenrollen, das diesmal an ihn selbst gerichtet war, schaltete er das Handy aus und drehte sich zu seinem Freund herum.

 

„Lass uns nach unten gehen, bevor du noch auf dümmere Ideen kommst … oder wir Dinge zu hören bekommen, die wir nicht hören wollen.“ Er warf der Suite noch einen Blick über die Schulter zu, bevor er nach Karyus Hand griff und seinen Worten eigentlich Taten folgen lassen wollte.

 

„Wir könnten aber auch aufs Zimmer gehen“, hörte er es da raunen und fand sich keinen Wimpernschlag später in einem innigen Kuss wieder, der ihm schier den Atem verschlug. Karyus Küsse sollte man verbieten, oder wenigstens mit einer ganzen Reihe an Warnhinweisen versehen, stellte er nicht zum ersten Mal fest und seufzte resigniert in den süßen Mund, während er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um dem Großen noch näher sein zu können.

//Ich hatte doch noch was trinken wollen …//, dachte er noch, bevor er dann erst einmal eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr dachte…


	7. ~ Crying out, “It’s love, it’s passion” ~

„Tatsue.“ Yukke stöhnte, als sich eine freche Hand auf seine noch immer ordentlich brennende Pobacke legte und so zudrückte, dass sich das Spielzeug zielsicher noch tiefer in ihn drängte. Er krallte seine Finger in den schweren Kimonostoff irgendwo an Tatsuros Hüften und ließ den Kopf hängen. So unbequem und dezent erniedrigend es war, wie ein Gepäckstück über dessen Schulter geworfen worden zu sein, so wenig konnte er abstreiten, dass ihn Tatsuros forsche Art gerade mehr als erregte. Aber nach gefühlten Stunden mit dem Spielzeug in seinem Hintern und einem Ehemann, der jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, ihn dieses auch mehr als deutlich spüren zu lassen, hätten ihn vermutlich auch dessen fürchterliche rote Baseballshorts erregt.  
Oder nein, dann lieber doch diese Mary Janes aus Lackleder.  
Oder vielleicht die Sonnenbrille mit dem Kettenvorhang? 

Das überheblich anmutende Lachen seines Mannes holte ihn wieder aus seinen wirren Überlegungen und mit Knien, die sich wie Wackelpudding anfühlten, wurde er zurück auf den Boden gestellt und sogleich gegen die Wand gepresst, die der Zimmertür am nächsten war. Tatsuros viel zu selbstsicheres Grinsen, als er ihn von oben herab anschaute, stachelte ihn mal wieder zielsicher an und Yukke wäre nicht Yukke, wenn er das auf sich beruhen lassen könnte. Immerhin wussten sie beide, dass er ihm mit Haut und Haar verfallen war, da brauchte ihm der werte Sängerknabe das nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auch noch unter die Nase zu reiben. Mit einem leisen Knurren wühlte er die Hände forsch in Tatsues weiches Haar, zog ihn daran leicht zu sich herab und verschloss die lächelnden Lippen mit einem fordernden Kuss. Ein beherzter Ruck und nun war es sein Mann, der sich gegen die Wand gepresst wiederfand und dessen wandernde Hände, die Yukke erneut ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entlockten. Er hätte es unfair gefunden, wie schnell Tatsuro mit dem Stoffgürtel und den Bändern, die seinen Kimono und die Untergewänder zusammenhielten kurzen Prozess machte, aber er war viel zu erleichtert darüber dessen Hände nun endlich auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren, dass er dies gerne unkommentiert ließ und sich stattdessen lieber mit Tatsues Zunge beschäftigte. Ob alle Vocals lernten, mit diesem kleinen Muskel so agil umzugehen? Und was dachte er da eigentlich schon wieder? Erneut stöhnte er auf, als Tatsuros Hände nachdrücklich über seinen Rücken glitten und dessen Fingernägel bestimmt hellrote Kratzer hinterließen, bevor sie sich auf seinen Hintern schoben und beherzt zupackten.

„Hnnng … das ist so unfair“, keuchte er gegen Tatsuros süßen Mund und presste sich stärker an ihn, versuchte fahrig auch dessen Gürtel zu öffnen, scheiterte aber daran, dass die frechen Finger des Sängers einfach nicht stillhalten wollten. 

„Was genau ist unfair?“, erkundigte sich sein Mann scheinheilig, während er sich von der Wand abdrückte und ihn vor sich her durch den kleinen Flur der Suite schob. 

„Badezimmer“, brachte Yukke zwischen zwei stürmischen Küssen hervor und gab auf, Tatsuro von seinem Hochzeitsgewand befreien zu wollen, wühlte stattdessen seine Hände wieder in die langen Strähnen. Tatsues Lippen lösten sich von seinen, als er ihn ein Stück auf Abstand schob, um ihn nun endgültig von seiner Bekleidung zu befreien. 

„Das Bad ist unfair?“ Der Sänger lachte leise in sich hinein, als Yukke ihn nur fragend anblinzelte und eindeutig für einen Augenblick in anderen Sphären zu schweben schien. War aber auch gemein, wenn ein Tatsuro plötzlich vor einem in die Knie ging, um einen auch noch flink von Socken und Schuhe zu befreien, nur um dann an den Shorts inne zu halten. Allerdings nicht um auch mit ihnen kurzen Prozess zu machen, so wie es Yukke nun am liebsten gewesen wäre, sondern um ihn von unten herauf schmunzelnd anzublicken. „Gelb mit rosa herzen?“ Nun war es an Yukke leise zu lachen, auch wenn er es nun deutlich lieber gehabt hätte, wenn Tatsue ihn der Shorts entledigen und sie nicht amüsiert mustern würde. „Neckisch“, hörte er ihn sagen und spürte im nächsten Moment einen schmalen Finger, der über seine vom Stoff bedeckte Härte geisterte. „Eigentlich ja fast schon zu interessant, um sie nun einfach auszuziehen, was meinst du?“ 

Was Yukke meinte? Yukke meinte erst einmal gar nichts und biss sich stattdessen nur auf die Unterlippe, um dem Stöhnen, welches sich in seiner Kehle festgesetzt hatte, nicht die Chance zu geben auch auszubrechen. Denn verdammt noch eins, er war gerade spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi und der werte Herr Iwakami da zu seinen Füßen war daran bestimmt alles, nur nicht unschuldig. 

„Tatsue~“, murrte er, nachdem sich dieser gänzlich unbeeindruckt von seinem Leiden zeigte und sich wieder erhoben hatte, nur um ihn nun herumzudrehen. 

„Na dann hopp ins Bad mein Lieber“, neckte der Sänger und ließ seinen Worten einen klatschenden Schlag auf seinen Hintern folgen, der zwar laut aber kaum schmerzhaft war. Und selbst wenn es geschmerzt hätte, wäre Yukke mittlerweile vermutlich so erregt gewesen, dass ihn das auch nicht mehr gestört hätte. Ein paar Schritte ließ ihn Tatsue voran gehen – und Yukke war sich sicher, dass die Augen seines Mannes die ganze Zeit über auf seinem Hintern lagen – bevor sich dessen Arme wieder um seine Mitte legten und zärtliche Küsse auf seinen Nacken herabregneten. Im Bad angekommen hörte Yukke das überaus zufriedene Brummen Tatsuros nah an seinem Ohr, als dessen Blick auf den bereits seicht vor sich hin blubbernden und dampfenden Whirlpool fiel, der Gefühlt das halbe Badezimmer ausfüllte. 

„Überraschung geglückt?“ Yukke drehte sich herum und schmiegte sich gegen den Sänger, bevor es nun an ihm war, zärtliche küsse auf dessen Hals zu verteilen. 

„Ja, Überraschungen gelungen, würde ich mal sagen.“ Er konnte das zufriedene Lächeln aus Tatsues Stimme förmlich heraushören und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er so ein großes Geheimnis aus seinen Plänen für diese Nacht gemacht hatte und seinem Mann energisch verboten hatte, die Suite zuvor zu betreten. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass der Whirlpool, der Champagner und die vielen Kleinigkeiten, die er beim Zimmerservice geordert hatte, vielleicht gerade deutlich mehr gewürdigt werden sollten, gingen seine Gedanken nun doch einfach in eine gänzlich andere Richtung. Fahrig zupfte und zog er erneut an Tatsuros Gürtel herum, wollte schon beinahe einen triumphierenden Laut von sich geben, als dieser endlich nachgab und zu Boden segelte, fand sich aber dann mit denselben feinen Schnüren des Untergewandes konfrontiert, welche ihn heute Morgen beim Ankleiden schon schier zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatten. Er murrte frustriert, aber blickte dann verwundert nach oben in Tatsuros lächelndes Gesicht, als sich dessen Hände über die Seinigen schoben. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu lösen zog Tatsue seine Hände fort und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel, bevor er sie weiter anhob und Yukke bedeutete sie an seine Schultern zu legen. „Lass mich machen, bevor du die Schnüre noch abreißt.“ Er hätte nun ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser lieben, ja, beinahe verständnisvollen Geste. Und immer wenn sein Sänger für seine normalerweise doch eher temperamentvolle und oft auch unüberlegte Art etwas so vollkommen Unerwartetes tat, fühlte er sich im ersten Moment einfach nur überrumpelt. Aber auf eine überaus angenehme Art und Weise. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hingerissenen Lächeln, während er sie auf die seines Mannes legte und ihn nun weitaus weniger stürmisch, aber nicht minder innig zu küssen begann. 

Kaum waren die Schnüre gelöst wanderten Yukkes Finger auch schon unter die Gewänder, schoben sie über Tatsues Schultern nach unten und mit einer ordentlichen Portion Genugtuung hörte er sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkommen. Tatsues Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen war so angenehm weich und er drängte sich sogleich näher an ihn, genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und das Kribbeln, als endlich nackte Haut auf nackte Haut traf. Entgegen seiner vorherigen Worte fanden Tatsues Finger sogleich den Weg unter seine Shorts, schoben sie ihm nun doch ziemlich unzeremoniell über den Hintern, bis sie an seinen Beinen hinab auf den Boden glitten und ließen ihn gedämpft in dessen Mund stöhnen, als sie neugierig das Ende des Butt-Plugs erkundeten. Fordernd krallte er sich in Tatsuros Haar, während sich ihre Zungen nun wieder deutlich intensiver umgarnten, bis er es seinem Mann gleichtat und seine Finger mit leichtem Druck der Nägel an dessen Rücken hinabgleiten ließ. Er konnte die Gänsehaut bereits unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren, bevor der Sänger mit einem leisen Laut erschauderte, fordernd seine Körpermitte gegen Yukkes eigene drängte und ihm nur zu deutlich zeigte, dass auch er weitaus erregter war als er ihm bislang weismachen wollte. Wieder zupfte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln, bevor er Tatsuros Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne sog, leicht daran knabberte und nun ebenfalls seine Hände auf den Hintern und unter die Shorts des Sängers schob. Harsch grub er für einen Augenblick seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut, rieb sich aufreizend an ihm, bevor er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und seinen Mann aus erregt funkelnden Augen anschaute. 

„Lass mich nicht warten, ja?“, raunte er, drehte sich herum und stieg in die halb in den Boden des Bades eingelassene, geräumige Wanne, in der gut und gerne sechs Personen Platz gefunden hätten. Er stöhnte wohlig auf, als ihn die prickelnde Wärme des Wassers umfing und machte es sich am Beckenrand bequem, während er Tatsuro hungrig dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sich auch noch der letzten Kleidungsstücke entledigte. „Mmmmh, du bist ja rasiert“, stellte er mit einem deutlich erfreuten Unterton in der Stimme fest, während seine Augen gänzlich ungeniert an Tatsuros haarloser Körpermitte kleben blieben. „Ich glaube wir müssen öfter heiraten, an den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ 

„Vergiss es …“ Tatsuro brummte leise, als auch er sich in das warme Wasser sinken ließ, sich neben ihn setzte und einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckte. Der Einladung kam er natürlich nur zu gerne nach, drehte sich und glitt auf dessen Schoß, die Hände flach auf dessen Brust gelegt. 

„Warum denn?“, murmelte er, die Lippen an Tatsues Hals und kleine Küsse dort verteilend. „Ich werde mich heute bestimmt auch noch sehr, sehr erkenntlich dafür zeigen.“ Yukke ließ seine Zunge über den Hals vor seiner Nase geistern und saugte am Ohrläppchen angekommen leicht daran. Seine Rechte glitt währenddessen tiefer, umspielte wie beiläufig einen der dunklen Nippel und hielt sich dann nicht lange am Bauch auf, sondern streichelte sich weiter voran, um die rasierte Haut zu erkunden. Tatsuro summte genießend und wühlte eine Hand in seine kurzen Strähnen, zog ihn daran leicht zurück und rückte ihm nun seinerseits mit Zähnen und Lippen zu Leibe.

„Ich meinte zwar eher, dass ich mir den Heiratsstress nicht nochmal antun will, aber ich hab auch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du mir später zeigst, dass das Rasieren den Aufwand wert war.“ Das freche Grinsen war nur zu deutlich in Tatsuros Stimme zu hören und Yukke beschloss einfach mal pro Forma ihm ein bisschen fester in den Hals zu beißen. Verdient hatte sein Mann das ja immer und wenn er ihm nun sogar einen kleinen Grund lieferte, umso besser. Das leise, aber eindeutig genussvolle Aufstöhnen tat äußerst unanständige Dinge mit ihm und seiner Libido und er drängte sich erneut fester gegen den Sänger, spürte nur zu deutlich seine eigene Ungeduld. 

„Tatsue“, raunte er gegen die warme haut und knabberte sich einen Weg hinauf bis zu den sündigen Lippen, welche er sogleich wieder für sich eroberte. Die schmalen Hände des Sängers legten sich mit einer beinahe besitzergreifenden Geste auf seinen Hintern, kneteten ihn fordernd, bis sich forschende Finger wieder an das Ende des Spielzeugs legten und neckend daran zogen. Yukke atmete zittrig ein, beide Hände schon lange wieder in Tatsues Haaren vergraben und blickte seinem Mann eindringlich in die Augen. „Warte noch“, raunte er, knabberte aufreizend an der schon leicht geröteten Unterlippe und rutschte dann von Tatsuros Schoß. „Wir sollten vorher noch anstoßen, findest du nicht? Er drehte sich herum, griff nach dem Schampus im Kühler und hätte die Flasche beinahe fallen lassen, als sich Tatsues Arme nicht einmal eine Sekunde später wieder um seine Mitte legten und er dessen Zähne über sein Ohrläppchen schaben fühlte. 

„Oder ich drapiere dich jetzt gleich über den Wannenrand und nehme dich ganz langsam und genüsslich von hinten, wie wäre das, mh?“ Verdammt, was sein Sänger hier mit seiner Stimme anstellte war derart unfair – vom Inhalt seiner Worte erst gar nicht zu reden – dass Yukke gerade so noch die Flasche mit zitternden Fingern zurückstellen konnte, bevor er sich nun deutlich hingerissen stöhnend in Tatsues Arme sinken ließ. Denn dieser hatte seinen Worten wohl noch Nachdruck verleihen wollen und hatte seine vernachlässigte Härte mit festem Griff umfasst, fuhr nun beinahe quälend langsam an ihr auf und ab. 

„O… okay, das klingt deutlich besser. Wer braucht schon Champagner“, nuschelte er, für einen Moment nicht wirklich bei der Sache, denn sein Becken schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und ruckte der verwöhnenden Hand nun fordernd entgegen. Leise keuchend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich gegen Tatsuros Schulter, genoss das vorfreudige Kribbeln, welches sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann. „Oh, wie gemein du doch bist“, murmelte er, im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten jedoch mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Ich wollte es eigentlich, hnnnng, mal langsam angehen lassen. Du weißt schon, ungh, etwas Romantik und so.“ Tatsuros leises Lachen machte die Situation nicht wirklich besser, schlängelte es sich doch wie ein lebendiges Wesen um ihn, hüllte ihn ein und ließ ihn nur noch erregter zurück. Himmel, dieser Mann wusste ihn wirklich in jeder Lebenslage um den Verstand zu bringen, wobei ihm die momentane, überaus angenehme Variante doch deutlich lieber war als das, was sein Mann in den vergangenen Jahren schon alles vollbracht hatte. 

„Och, dann hättest du aber eindeutig nicht mit deinem hübsch dekorierten Hintern vor mir herumwackeln dürfen“, raunte der Sänger anzüglich und drängte ihn gegen den Wannenrand. „Jetzt wirst du wohl mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen.“ Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf hängen, als sich Zähne nicht gerade sanft in seinen Hals gruben, bevor eine heiße Zunge wie zur Entschuldigung über die gleiche Stelle leckte. „Beug dich vor.“ Tatsuros Hand an seinem Rücken untermalte den befehlenden Ton in seiner Stimme und normalerweise hätte Yukke spätestens jetzt protestiert, denn wie schon mehrmals festgestellt war sein geliebter Mann einfach viel zu überheblich und selbstgefällig für diese Welt. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nicht mehr im Stande ihm auch nur noch irgendwie Widerstand zu leisten und stützte sich daher ergeben mit den Unterarmen auf dem breiten, gefliesten Rand ab, der die Wanne wie eine Ablage einrahmte. Tatsuros hungrige Küsse und kleine Bisse in seinem Nacken brachten eine gehörige Gänsehaut mit sich und er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl das Wasser wäre wärmer geworden, würde nun noch intensiver über seine Haut prickeln. 

„Mmmh, es macht mich gerade unglaublich an dich so zu sehen. Dein Hintern mir entgegengestreckt als könntest du es kaum noch erwarten mich endlich in dir zu spüren“, schnurrte Tatsue gänzlich schamlos in sein Ohr, zupfte neckend an dem kleinen Ohrläppchen, bevor er seine Hände den vorangegangenen Weg seiner Lippen folgen ließ. Mit einer Hand drückte er noch stärker gegen seinen unteren Rücken, bedeutete ihm so sich noch tiefer herabzubeugen und obwohl Yukkes Wangen brannten konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es ihn unglaublich erregte zu wissen, dass Tatsue nun uneingeschränkte Sicht auf das haben würde, was ihn nun schon länger so interessierte. „Oh ja“, hörte er ihn raunen und fühlte gleich darauf erneut die heiße Zunge, die einen kribbelnden Pfad seine Wirbelsäule hinab zeichnete. „Hübsch, wirklich hübsch. Nun bekomme ich die Glitzersteinchen nicht nur auf meinem Ring, hu?“ Yukke drehte den Kopf, bis er den Sänger über seine Schulter hinweg anblicken konnte und grinste. 

„Gefällt er dir?“ 

„Sehr.“ Tatsuro grinste zurück, bevor er sich wieder herabbeugte und ihm einen nervösen Schauer bescherte, als seine Zunge nun forschend über sein Steißbein glitt. „Du weißt doch, dass ich Glitzersteinchen immer mag … und ganz besonders wenn sie deinen Hintern so schön in Szene setzen.“ Stöhnend ließ Yukke den Kopf erneut sinken und vergrub ihn für einen Moment zwischen seinen Armen, als ihn die kleinen Bisse in seine Pobacken erneut erschaudern ließen. Innerlich jedoch beglückwünschte er sich selbst dafür, sich für das Spielzeug mit den neckischen, schwarzen Kristallen entschieden zu haben, die das Ende schmückten. Damit, was als nächstes folgte, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, bevor ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkam. 

„Ta... Tatsue, nicht“, jammerte er und zuckte in dem festen Griff, mit dem sein Mann sein Becken fixierte, während seine Zunge heiß und feucht und unglaublich erregend um seinen vom Spielzeug gedehnten Muskel tanzte. „Oh Himmel, das kannst du doch nicht … haaa.“ Sein Glied zuckte mit jedem Mal, da Tatsuros Zunge ihn dort berührte, immer mutiger zu werden schien und mit immer mehr Druck seine empfindlichste Stelle reizte. Seine Knie zitterten, sein Becken zuckte immer wieder; ob er damit jedoch der Berührung entgehen, oder sich ihr noch näher drängenwollte hätte er nicht sagen können. Und in seinem Kopf herrschte das absolute Chaos, während sich das ‘Oh fuck Tatsue, das kannst du doch nicht machen‘, mit dem ‘Oh fuck Tatsue, hör bloß nicht auf‘, einen Wettkampf darin lieferte wer lauter schreien konnte. Er selbst dagegen entschied sich für den Namen des Sängers, gekeucht und gestöhnt in einer Dauerschleife. Vermutlich war es dem nervösen Flattern in seinem Magen zu schulden, oder einfach der Neuartigkeit der Gefühle, die sein Mann gerade in ihm auslöste, aber Yukke fühlte sich als könnte er von dieser Berührung alleine schon kommen. Und als sich dann auch noch Tatsuros Hand wieder an sein Glied legte und es nachdrücklich zu massieren begann, wäre beinahe alles zu spät gewesen. Yukke biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, fühlte das Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper jagte, als er versuchte seinen nahenden Orgasmus zu unterdrücken. „Tatsuro, oh fuck … nicht …“ Seine Finger versuchten vergebens Halt an den glatten Fliesen zu finden, sein Becken wollte sich der verwöhnenden Hand, der reizvollen Zunge entgegenrecken und wurde doch von Tatsues unnachgiebigem Druck gegen seinen unteren Rücken daran gehindert. Als der Daumen seines Mannes über seine empfindliche Eichel rieb, fühlte er wie feucht er dort bereits war. Und als sich Lippen und eine agile Zunge nun überaus anregend um seine prallen Hoden bemühten, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als seine Lust mit steigender Intensität in die Welt zu stöhnen.  
Und plötzlich war es vorbei …  
Keine Hände mehr.  
Keine Lippen mehr.  
Keine Zunge und kein Druck, der ihn fixierte.  
„Tatsue …“, wimmerte er, „… nicht aufhör’n, oh bitte, nicht aufhör’n“ 

„Sssh, ruhig“, raunte der Sänger mit tiefer Stimme, in der Erregung und Amüsement in gleichen Teilen mitzuschwingen schienen. Die Hände kehrten zurück, streichelten beruhigend über seine Seiten und Yukke spürte das harte Glied seines Mannes, wie es an seinen Hoden, seinem eigenen Schaft entlangglitt, als er sich vorbeugte, um seinen Nacken erneut mit sanften Bissen zu verwöhnen. 

„Du bist grausam“, jammerte er und dennoch bescherten ihm die sanften Berührungen eine weitere Gänsehaut, ließen ihn erregt keuchen. 

„Und du stehst drauf.“ Ergeben, denn wem wollte er schon vormachen, dass dem nicht so war, seufzte er und drückte den Rücken noch etwas mehr durch, als sich Tatsuros Mund an seinem Schulterblatt zu schaffen machte und er dessen Finger wieder mit dem Kristallende spielen fühlen konnte. Sein Seufzen wandelte sich in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, als sein Mann an dem Butt-Plug zu ziehen begann, sein Muskel sich dehnte, während der dickste Teil des tropfenförmigen Spielzeugs aus ihm gezogen wurde. Ein dumpfes, metallenes Geräusch zeugte davon, dass Tatsue seine Errungenschaft einfach in die Wanne hatte fallen lassen und es nun vorzog sein Inneres mit den eigenen Fingern zu erkunden. Yukke zuckte und keuchte, als sein süßer Punkt mit so schlafwandlerischer Leichtigkeit gefunden und gereizt wurde, dass er sich am liebsten wieder über die Ungerechtigkeit des Ganzen beschwert hätte, würde es sich nur nicht so verflucht gut anfühlen. Er presste seine heiße Wange gegen die kühlen Fliesen und hielt den Atem an, als ein wahres Blitzgewitter vor seinen fest zusammengepressten Lidern aufflackerte. 

„Willst du mich in dir spüren? Soll ich mich endlich tief in dir versenken, ja?“ Yukke versuchte zu nicken, an Sprechen war gerade nicht einmal mehr zu denken, so weit hatte ihn sein Mann bereits getrieben. Er war regelrecht erleichtert, als die Finger wieder aus ihm glitten und sich Tatsuros Hände mit festem Griff an sein Becken legten, ihn hielten, denn seine Knie fühlten sich mittlerweile ganz schwammig an und so als könnten sie ihn keine Sekunde länger mehr aufrecht halten. Und dann fühlte er endlich die harte Männlichkeit an seinem Eingang, wie sie sich langsam aber unnachgiebig in ihn drängte und seinen Muskel deutlich mehr dehnte als das kleine Spielzeug dies getan hatte. Er war nur noch ein stöhnendes und keuchendes Häuflein Erregung, als Tatsuro nun endlich gänzlich in ihm versunken war und sich erneut über ihn beugte, um sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbern zu können. „Na, gut so?“ Die Stimme des Sängers triefte regelrecht vor männlicher Selbstzufriedenheit und Yukke ärgerte sich beinahe darüber, dass ihn diese Tatsache ebenso zu erregen wusste, wie das genießende Brummen, welches sein Mann von sich gab. „Du bist so herrlich eng“, raunte er und Yukke gönnte sich den Spaß und verengte sich noch stärker um die Härte in seinem Hintern, konnte seinen Mann so noch intensiver spüren und wurde mit einem herrlich dunklen Aufstöhnen belohnt. Bevor sich Tatsuro wieder aufrichten konnte, stemmte er sich mit zitternden Armen ein wenig nach oben, drehte den Kopf und schnappte nach den sündigen Lippen, die er schon eine viel zu lange Weile nicht mehr auf den seinigen gespürt hatte. Ihr Kuss war fahrig, der Winkel unbequem und dennoch hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick nichts Schöneres vorstellen können als Tatsuro zu küssen. 

„Beweg dich“, wisperte er, leckte über die gerötete Unterlippe und knabberte leicht an ihr, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder sinken ließ, als Tatsuro seiner Bitte fast augenblicklich nachkam. Seine Stöße waren langsam und tief, genau wie er es angekündigt hatte und Yukke wusste nicht, ob er nach mehr verlangen sollte, oder einfach nur alles bedingungslos genießen wollte, was sein Mann ihm gab. Mittlerweile war er mehr als erregt, jeder Stoß schickte ein heißes Prickeln durch seinen ganzen Leib und sein Glied zuckte immer wieder um Aufmerksamkeit heischend, die ihm jedoch verwehrt wurde. Und um ehrlich zu sein war er froh darüber, denn er wusste doch schon jetzt nicht mehr wohin mit seiner Erregung. Dennoch hörte er sich nach mehr verlangen, stöhnte wieder und wieder den Namen seines Mannes, während sich sein Unterleib ein ums andere Mal um die Härte in seinem Inneren verengte.  
„Oh bitte Tatsue, mehr“, keuchte er, als sich die Finger des Sängers stärker in die dünne Haut über seinen Beckenknochen gruben, er das anregende Stechen dessen Nägel spüren konnte. “Fuck ja, komm schon Tatsue, härter.“ Eine heiße Zunge leckte über seinen Nacken, Zähne gruben sich kurz, aber nicht wirklich sanft in seine Schulter und dann wurde Tatsuros Griff endlich lockerer und er konnte ihm nun mit jedem festen Stoß entgegenkommen. Yukkes Mund stand für einen Moment offen, doch kein Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sein Mann nun zielsicher mit jeder Bewegung seine Prostata malträtierte, ihm einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen bescherte. Wieder versuchte er Halt an den glatten Fliesen zu finden, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und gab sich einfach nur noch hemmungslos stöhnend seiner Lust hin. 

„Yukke, hnng, so gut.“ Nicht nur Tatsuros Stöße, auch dessen Laute wurden immer ungezügelter und waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren, hätten ihm vermutlich sogar ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert, wäre er zu solch mondänen Regungen noch fähig. 

„Fuck Tatsue, ich kann … aaaaah, bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!“ Yukke reckte sein Becken in fast obszön wirkender Geste noch mehr nach oben, hörte mit Genugtuung Tatsuros zittriges Einatmen, bevor sich dessen Finger herrlich fest um seine Erregung legten, ihn im schnellen Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren begannen. Mehr hatte er nicht mehr gebraucht, alles in ihm spannte sich an, während die Hitze in seinem Unterleib fast unerträglich wurde. Für einen langen Moment spürte er nur noch die Reibung, die Hitze, den Druck gegen seine Innenwände, bevor ihn die Welle seines Höhepunkts unnachgiebig unter sich begrub. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Tatsuros lautes Aufstöhnen, stemmte sich mit letzter Kraft gegen die harschen Stöße, bevor sich sein Mann heiß und feucht und wunderbar in ihm verströmte. Mit einem letzten Keuchen ließ sich Yukke mit dem Oberkörper wieder auf den Wannenrand sinken, spürte kurz darauf Tatsuros Gewicht auf seinem Rücken und zitternde Finger, die über seine Seiten strichen. 

„Verdammt, ich will mich nie wieder bewegen“, nuschelte Tatsue gegen seine Haut und entlockte ihm damit ein zwar erschöpftes, aber glückliches Lachen. 

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber besonders bequem ist das nicht gerade.“ Der Sänger murrte zwar, regte sich für eine ganze Weile jedoch nicht, bis Yukke blind nach hinten langte und ihm etwas ungeschickt gegen den Schopf tippte. seufzend reckte Tatsue sich, was ihn zu einem erneuten Keuchen verlockte, immerhin war sein Mann noch immer in ihm und er gerade doch ziemlich empfindlich. Allerdings entschädigten ihn die kleinen Küsschen, die er nun auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte, bevor sich der Sänger aufrichtete und ihn langsam mit sich zog. Yukke fühlte sich herrlich ausgelaugt, schmiegte sich gegen Tatsuros Oberkörper, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und suchte dessen Lippen, ließ sich nur zu gerne in einen trägen Kuss verwickeln. „Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Champagner?“, nuschelte er schmunzelnd gegen Tatsues süßen Mund und zog dessen Arme fester um seinen Bauch, genoss die Nähe und die Ruhe, immerhin bekam er besonders von Letzterer in Gegenwart seines Lieblingssängers nicht wirklich oft etwas ab. Und so als hätte besagter Lieblingssänger seine Gedanken gelesen, schob er ihn im nächsten Moment auch schon ein wenig auf Abstand, um sich wieder ins Wasser sinken lassen zu können und er hatte leicht das Gesicht verzogen, während Tatsues Männlichkeit aus ihm geglitten war. 

„Na dann komm her.“ Sein Mann hatte sich wieder gegen den Rand des Whirlpools gelehnt, streckte nun eine Hand nach ihm aus und wer wäre er denn, würde er sich nun lange bitten lassen. Seufzend schmiegte er sich gegen ihn, schloss kurz die Augen und hörte wenig später das charakteristische Geräusch, als Tatsuro den Korken der Schampusflasche durch das Badezimmer fliegen ließ.  
//Typisch Spielkind//, dachte er grinsend, blinzelte und verkniff sich ein Gähnen, während er nach den beiden Gläsern griff. Für einen Augenblick schaute er einfach nur lächelnd dabei zu, wie sie sich mit prickelndem Schaumwein füllten, bevor er Tatsuro eines der Gläser reichte und leise klirrend mit ihm anstieß. „Und worauf sollen wir trinken?“ Der Sänger legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und irgendwie rechnete er bereits mit einem gehörigen Unsinn, als sich ein freches Schmunzeln auf dessen Lippen legte. „Ich weiß. Darauf, dass ich dich eingefangen hab.“ 

„Bitte?“ Entrüstet schnaubte er, „ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass ja wohl ich es gewesen bin, der dich eingefangen hat.“ 

„Nein, ich hab dir den Antrag gemacht.“ 

„Ja okay, aber ich hatte die ganze Vorarbeit und das über Jahre.“ 

„Zählt nicht.“ 

„Pfff und ob das zählt.“ Yukke zog eine Schnute, welche keine Sekunde später von Tatsuros Lippen in einer fast besänftigend anmutenden Geste geküsst wurde. Er seufzte leise und konnte nicht anders als seine Hände mal wieder in dessen Haare zu wühlen, sanft hindurch zu streicheln und festzustellen, dass Tatsuros Methoden einfach immer unfair waren.

„Okay, dann … stoßen wir einfach auf uns an?“, murmelte sein Sänger und Yukke dachte sich so im Stillen, dass er ja eigentlich noch ein bisschen weiterschmollen wollte, aber wenn ein Herr Iwakami schon mal zu einem Kompromiss bereit war, musste man diese Chance beim Schopfe packen, denn so schnell würde sie nicht wiederkommen. 

„Na geht doch“, schmunzelte er und drückte seinem Sänger noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase. „Auf uns.“ Ihre Gläser klirrten erneut mit einem fast schon als vornehm zu bezeichnenden Laut aneinander, allerdings war die Art und Weise, wie Tatsue dann sein Glas leerte, alles andere als kultiviert. Augenrollend schaute er ihn an, während dieser sich nachgoss. 

„Guck nicht so, ich hab Durst.“ 

„Das ist Champagner, du Banause.“ Aber Tatsuro zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verfuhr mit dem zweiten Glas exakt wie mit dem Ersten und stellte es dann zurück auf den Wannenrand, nur um ihn auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Yukke seufzte genießend und begann erneut mit den langen, schwarzen Strähnen zu spielen, während er deutlich langsamer sein Glas leerte. Lächelnd schnappte er nach der Erdbeere, die sein Mann ihm soeben vor die Lippen hielt und kaute überaus zufrieden mit sich und der Welt darauf herum. Eine ganze Weile tauschten sie nur kleine Zärtlichkeiten aus, ließen sich die Häppchen und den Alkohol schmecken, bis Tatsuros Stimme die eingetretene Stille durchbrach. 

„Du, Yukke?“ Fragend schaute er seinen Mann an, stellte sein Glas beiseite und nickte auffordernd, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er weitersprechen sollte. „Sag doch mal … wie war …“ Aber noch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Yukke ihm eine Hand über den Mund gelegt und funkelte ihn nun aus verengten Augen an. 

„Ich schwöre dir, Iwakami, wenn du mich jetzt allen Ernstes fragen willst, wie du gewesen bist, beiß‘ ich dich!“ Die Haut um Tatsuros Augen runzelte sich leicht und er konnte das freche Grinsen unter seiner Handfläche spüren, genau wie die Worte, die zwar gedämpft, aber doch deutlich hörbar an seine Ohren drangen. In diesem Moment wirkte der Sänger so sehr wie ein Lausbub, dass Yukke seine Androhung beinahe wieder vergessen hätte. Aber nein, der Herr hatte es ja nicht anders gewollt. Er senkte den Kopf und schnappte nach Tatsuros Hals, biss harsch in die weiche Haut dort und saugte sich fest. Der Laut, den sein Mann daraufhin von sich gab war mehr als nur zufriedenstellend und so bemühte er sich nur noch intensiver darum ein hübsches, rotleuchtendes Mal zu hinterlassen, von dem dieser auch Tage später noch etwas haben würde. Erst als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden war löste er sich von ihm, betrachtete es kurz und leckte dann noch einmal darüber. „Kann man so lassen“, grinste er und nahm auch endlich die Hand wieder von Tatsuros Mund, legte stattdessen seine Lippen darauf und knabberte leicht an dessen Unterlippe. „Aber ich will ja mal nicht so sein und verzeihe dir mal diese unromantischte aller unromantischen Fragen. Und weiß du auch warum?“ 

„Weil du mich beißen durftest?“ 

„Nein mein Lieber.“ Yukke lächelte ein eindeutig vorfreudiges Lächeln. „Weil ich heute noch sehr viel mit dir und deinem kleinen … süßen … jungfräulichen Hintern vor habe.“ Er untermalte jedes seiner Worte mit einem kleinen Kuss auf Tatsuros Lippen und glaubte beinahe die zahlreichen Fluchtgedanken, die seinem Mann in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen, in dessen Augen sehen zu können. „Und glaub mir, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht ablenken.“ 

~*~

„Zero?“

„Hm?“

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.“ 

„Mh.“

„Zero?“

„Hm?“

„Ich bin spitz.“ 

„Wann bist du das nicht? Lass mich schlafen.“ 

„Och jetzt komm schon … Hab Mitleid. wie soll das bei der Geräuschkulisse denn funktionieren?“ 

„Ich krieg da eher Mordgelüste und fang mit dir an, wenn du mich nicht endlich schlafen lässt.“ 

„Zerolein … jetzt sei doch nicht so.“ 

„Pfoten weg.“ 

„…“ 

„Karyu. Ich mein’s Ernst.“ 

„Mmmh, ich auch.“ 

„Ehrlich jetzt, ich will schla… aaaah. Ni… nicht da, uhng, das ist … Oh, ja.“ 

~*~

Brummig, weil gänzlich übermüdet, hockte Zero im Frühstücksraum des Hotels seinem Freund gegenüber, der sich gerade den zweiten ziemlich überladenen Teller vom Buffet schmecken ließ. Während er selbst nur bei seinem Kaffee blieb, befand sich Karyu jedoch in bester Gesellschaft. Denn auch Satochi war, anders als dem MUCCschen Leader, nicht anzumerken, dass er sich gestern ordentlich abgeschossen hatte. Zero fragte sich beim Anblick Satos wirklich, wie so viel Essen binnen so kurzer Zeit in einem einzigen Körper Platz finden konnte, aber allem Anschein nach funktionierte es, denn der Drummer machte einen rundum zufriedenen Eindruck. Miya hingegen hing mehr auf der Tischplatte als dass er saß und wirkte alles in allem so als würde er jeden Moment wieder ins Traumland abdriften, um sich dann stilecht in seiner Misousuppe zu ertränken.  
Sie waren schon ein doller Haufen, besonders wenn er sich die Leute einen Tisch weiter so betrachtete, die zwar deutlich älter, weil hauptsächlich Yukkes und Tatsuros Familienangehörige, waren, aber irgendwie auch deutlich besser in Schuss zu sein schienen. Ja, ja, die Jugend von heute – zu der sie sich seiner Meinung nach eigentlich gar nicht mehr zählen durften – hielt einfach nichts mehr aus. 

„Guten Morgen.“ Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln setzte sich auch Yumiko an ihren Tisch, gefolgt von Gara; und Zeros Augenbraue wanderte eine Spur nach oben, als er sich fragte, warum die beiden wohl gemeinsam den Frühstücksraum betreten hatten. Es konnte natürlich gut möglich sein, dass sie sich einfach nur vor den Aufzügen getroffen hatten, aber irgendwie … sein Spürsinn schlug an und immerhin hatte ihn dieser damals bei Tatsuro und Yukke auch nicht getäuscht. 

Yumikos quirlige Fröhlichkeit war ansteckend und bestätigte ihn somit auch zu einem gewissen Teil in seiner Theorie – denn wer war nicht gut gelaunt, wenn er eine heiße Nacht verbracht hatte? Immerhin war sogar seine Laune für einen Morgen, der eigentlich schon Mittag war, relativ gut und das, wo ihn sein werter Herr Gitarrist die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten hatte. Und so verwunderte er sich selbst damit, dass er sich tatsächlich recht angeregt unterhielt, als schlussendlich auch mal das Hochzeitspaar auf der Bildfläche auftauchte. Dass Yukke wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste, wunderte ihn Dank der Geräuschkulisse der vergangenen Nacht nicht wirklich, was ihn jedoch zum schamlosen Grinsen brachte war die Art und Weise wie Tatsuro hinter ihm hereierte. Mit Argusaugen verfolgte er die beiden, bis sie sich mit beladenen Tellern schließlich zu ihnen gesellten und es diesmal Karyu war, der den Vogel abschoss. 

„Na Tatsuro?“ Karyu legte seinem Sitznachbarn den Arm um die Schultern und grinste ihn breit und wissend an. „Wilder Ritt gewesen letzte Nacht?“ Einzig Yukke war so fair, sein Grinsen hinter einer Hand zu verstecken, der Rest des Tisches hatte da weniger Skrupel und selbst Miya riss es aus seinem komatösen Zustand, während sie wirklich alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. 

Und für einen herrlichen Moment war sogar ein Iwakami Tatsuro einmal sprachlos.


	8. ~ Passion turned to love … ~

Verschlafen brummend streckte er sich und vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment noch einmal im Kissen, bevor er den Kopf hob und sich leise gähnend etwas aufrichtete. Er fragte sich was ihn geweckt hatte, denn das kaum vorhandene Licht in der Hütte zeugte davon, dass die Sonne noch nicht einmal aufgegangen war. Mit der Rechten rieb er sich über die schlafverkrusteten Augen und richtete seinen Blick dann auf seinen Mann, der leise schnarchend noch immer im Traumland verweilte. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, machte der andere doch mal wieder einem Seestern Konkurrenz, so wie er alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte. Außerdem war ihm während der Nacht wohl auch erneut zu warm gewesen, denn die Bettdecke hatte er bis auf einen kleinen Zipfel, der seine Körpermitte mehr schlecht als recht bedeckte von sich gestrampelt. Ein schmaler Finger streichelte über die etwas stopplige Wange, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte, das Gesicht gegen die nackte Brust geschmiegt, auf der er in den letzten Tagen so oft eingeschlafen war.

  

Ihre Flitterwochen neigten sich bereits dem Ende zu und heute würde der letzte Tag sein, den sie noch für sich hatten, bevor es morgen wieder zurück nach Japan gehen würde. Sein Mann hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sämtliche Elektrogeräte wie Handy, Laptop und dergleichen die ganzen drei Wochen über nicht einschalten würden und er hatte um ehrlich zu sein felsenfest damit gerechnet, dass sie sich spätestens nach dem zweiten Tag vor lauter Langeweile die Köpfe einschlagen würden. Aber jetzt, da er hier so gemütlich lag und seinem lebendigen Kissen beim Schnarchen zuhörte, fühlte er nichts als eine seltsame Ruhe und Zufriedenheit in sich, die ihm so gänzlich fremd war, dass sie ihn geängstigt hätte, würde sie sich nicht so gut anfühlen.

 

Beinahe wäre er nochmal eingeschlafen, aber das immer lauter werdende Rauschen des Meeres lockte ihn nach Draußen und so ließ er wenig später das warme Bett hinter sich, um noch ziemlich schlaftrunken Hosen und Shirt vom Boden aufzuheben und hineinzusteigen. Das dämmrige Licht des heraufziehenden Morgens hätte ihm nicht ausgereicht, um erkennen zu können, dass er sich in seinem Tran das falsche Shirt übergezogen hatte, aber der angenehme Duft des Parfüms, welches seine bessere Hälfte nun schon seit einigen Jahren gerne benutzte verriet es ihm. Für einen Moment blieb er einfach nur auf der hölzernen Plattform stehen, die ihre, auf Stelzen gebaute Hütte umspannte und von der aus steile Holzstufen nach unten an den Strand führten. Ihr kleines Domizil der letzten drei Wochen war einer traditionell hawaiianischen Strohhütte nachempfunden, wobei an ihr bis auf die Optik eher wenig Traditionelles war. Dennoch, schön war sie allemal anzusehen. Aber besonders der Ausblick von hier oben hatte es ihm vom ersten Moment an angetan. und heute, da sich auf dem offenen Ozean vor der Küste Hawaiis ein Sturm zusammenbraute, sah das Meer einfach nur wie die gigantische Naturgewalt aus, die es eben war. Die Wellen türmten sich weitaus höher als in den letzten Wochen, kleine Schaumkronen zierten die Wellenkämme, bevor sie sich einige Meter vor dem Strand an einer natürlichen Barriere aus Steinen und Korallen brachen, um fast sanft anmutend über den hellen Sand zu rollen. Tief atmete er die salzige Luft ein, die vor Sonnenaufgang noch so herrlich frisch war. Das Parfüm seines Mannes vermischte sich mit dem charakteristischen Aroma des Meeres und dem süßen Geruch der zahllosen bunten Blumen, die überall in kleinen Holztrögen am Geländer der Plattform befestigt worden waren und die selbst jetzt schon dufteten, obwohl ihre Knospen noch geschlossen waren.

 

Langsam und in Gedanken versunken stieg er die Stufen zum Strand hinab, erfreute sich am Gefühl des kühlen, rauen Sands unter seinen bloßen Füßen und ging hinunter ans Wasser. Der Wind verfing sich in seinen Haaren und die Luft trug feine Tröpfchen der weiter draußen aufgewirbelten Gischt mit sich. Wie ein feiner Schleier legten sie sich über sein Gesicht und seine nackten Arme, ließen ihn leicht frösteln. Kurz vor dem Meer hielt er inne, lächelte, als sich das Wasser wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Zehen wieder zurückzog und machte dann einen beherzten Schritt nach vorne, nur um gleich im nassen Sand ein wenig einzusinken. Es patschte leise, als er seinen Fuß in kindlich anmutender Faszination ein paar Mal hob, nur um ihn wieder auf den nachgiebigen Untergrund zu senken, bevor die nächste Welle kam und die entstandenen Abdrücke und Muster hinfort wusch. Gemächlich setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, ließ das Wasser seine Knöchel kitzeln und reckte seine Arme in die Luft, um sich mit einem lauten Gähnen zu strecken.

 

Nie in seinem Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er den Urlaub so unglaublich würde genießen können. Aber ebenso wenig hatte er daran glauben können, dass er jemals heiraten und glücklich darüber sein würde. Er hatte immer geglaubt das Singleleben stünde ihm gut zu Gesicht. Dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens mit gelegentlichen Affären, oder wenn es sein musste auch mal mit kurzzeitigen Beziehungen zufriedengeben würde, weil er seine Freiheit eben mehr schätzte als alles andere.

 

Zunächst war es reine Neugierde seinerseits gewesen - ein fast schon morbide zu nennendes Interesse an Sex mit dem gleichen Geschlecht. Und nachdem er seine Neugierde befriedigt hatte, hätte sein Leben eigentlich in den altbekannten Bahnen weiterlaufen sollen … eigentlich. Aber aus diesem einen Mal wurden Mehrere, dann eine Affäre, eine Beziehung, eine Partnerschaft und nun? Nun waren sie an dem Punkt, dass sie bereits seit einem halben Jahr verheiratet waren, endlich die Zeit gefunden hatten ihre Flitterwochen nachzuholen und das Verrückteste überhaupt war, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Verdammt wohl sogar.

Keine Bedenken, ihm könnte etwas entgehen, weil er sich nun so eng an einen anderen Menschen gebunden hatte.

Keine Langeweile, obwohl sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten.

Keine Angst im Stich gelassen zu werden.

Er fühlte sich als wäre er endlich angekommen, zufrieden, glücklich; und all diese Gefühle waren wie ein riesiger Ballon in seinem Inneren, der wuchs und wuchs und ihn beinahe befürchten ließ, irgendwann von ihm entzwei gerissen zu werden. Er wollte schreien und lachen gleichermaßen, wollte seine Arme in den Himmel recken und wie ein Kind kreischend über den Strand rennen. Sich jauchzend in den nassen Sand werfen und sich an den Regentropfen erfreuen, die sein Haar und die Kleidung gleichermaßen durchnässen würden. Blinzelnd sah er nach oben in den heller werdenden Himmel, über den sich tatsächlich langsam dunkle Wolken zu schieben begannen und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Vielleicht würden sie ja genau das heute noch tun? Denn welch schöneren Abschluss ihres Urlaubs konnte es schon geben.

 

Er wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn, drehte sich um und Blickte den Weg zurück, den er gegangen war. Seine Fußspuren hatte das Meer schon lange verschluckt, aber dafür konnte er in der Ferne, auf der Plattform ihrer Hütte eine nur allzu bekannte Gestalt ausmachen. Er hob die Hand, winkte und die Geste wurde erwidert, während seine Schritte ohne sein bewusstes Zutun schneller geworden waren. Der Sand blieb an seinen Füßen kleben, als er das Wasser hinter sich ließ und die wenigen Meter bis zur Treppe zurücklegte.

 

„Guten Morgen“, rief er über das Tosen des Meeres hinweg, noch bevor er die erste Stufe überwunden hatte.

 

„Morgen.“ Yukke lächelte ihn an und schüttelte dann gespielt resigniert den Kopf. „Ist meine Klamotten zu klauen eigentlich dein neues Hobby?“ Er zupfte an dem T-Shirt, nachdem Tatsuro auf die Plattform getreten war.

 

„Es war ein Versehen?“ Seine Aussage hörte sich mehr wie eine Frage an, während an seinen Mundwinkeln ein freches Grinsen zupfte. Aber statt sich weiter herauszureden oder sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, von dem sie beide wussten, dass er es immer wieder tun würde, legte er seine Arme um Yukkes bloßen Oberkörper und zog ihn an sich.

 

„Himmel Tatsuro!“, quiekte jener und versuchte seinen Fingern zu entgehen, die er weitgefächert auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatte. „Wir sind hier auf Hawaii, es hat bestimmt schon 24 Grad und deine Flossen sind so kalt wie die eines Fischs.“

 

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du mich wärmen, mh?“

 

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du dir einen neuen Ehemann suchen, weil der alte gerade einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat.“ Tatsuro lachte leise, begann über Yukkes wirklich deutlich wärmere Haut zu kraulen und zarte Küsse auf dessen Hals zu verteilen.

 

„Vielleicht kann ich ihn aber auch wiederbeleben?“

 

„Ne, aussichtslos, der Patient ist tot, eindeutig.“

 

„Dreh dich um.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Du sollst dich umdrehen, bevor du das Beste verpasst.“ Tatsue hatte den Kopf gehoben und einfach mal vom vorherigen Thema abgelenkt, als er sah, wie am Horizont langsam die Sonne aufging. Yukke kam nun endlich seiner Aufforderung nach, drehte sich in seinen Armen und gemeinsam traten sie näher an das Geländer der Plattform heran. In einem satten Rot leuchtend schob sich der glühende Feuerball langsam aus dem Meer, tauchte die vormals grauen Wolken in zarte Rosé- und Orangetöne und verwandelte die Szenerie vor ihren Augen in ein schier unwirkliches Bild. Eine ganze Weile standen sie stumm da, betrachteten lediglich dieses beeindruckende Naturschauspiel, bevor ein dicker Regentropfen Tatsuros Nase traf und ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Blinzelnd blickte er in den Himmel und ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

 

„Ist das _Marry_ _you_?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Das, was du schon die ganze Zeit vor dich hin summst.“ Yukke wandte sich ihm zu, nachdem die Sonne hinter den dicken Wolken verschwunden war und strich ihm eine Strähne seines lang gewordenen und bestimmt ziemlich zerzausten Haars hinters Ohr.

 

„Ich glaube schon“, grinste er und summte probehalber nochmal, war ihm doch bewusst gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm überhaupt ein Lied durch den Kopf gegangen war. „Ja, ist _Marry_ _you_. Passend nicht?“

 

„Na ja, vom Text her aber nicht.“

 

„Och du Banause, du musst doch zwischen den Zeilen lesen.“

 

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, der Herr. Ich bin untröstlich. Wären Sie so gütig mir den verborgenen Wert ihrer Schöpfung zu erklären?“, gab Yukke mit pompöser Stimme von sich und brachte ihn damit zum heiteren Auflachen.

 

„Ist doch ganz einfach …“ Er beugte sich ein Stück herab und näherte sich Yukkes Lippen.

 

„Ach ja? ist es das?“

 

„Ja.“ Sanft eroberte er den Mund seines Mannes für sich, wühlte seine Hände in die kurzen Strähnen und küsste ihn lange und ausführlich. Erst als der Regen langsam zunahm löste er sich, griff nach Yukkes Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, die Treppe nach unten.

 

„Wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin?“, fragte dieser, etwas überrumpelt wirkend, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erklärte ihm, dass er schon lange mal wieder im Regen spazieren gehen wollte. „Schön, dass ich da auch gefragt werde.“ Yukke grummelte kurz, verstärkte dann aber den Griff seiner Hand und lief nun neben ihm, statt sich hinterherziehen zu lassen. „Sagst du es mir jetzt?“

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Die wirkliche Bedeutung von _Marry_ _you_.“ Tatsuro blieb stehen und schaute seinem Mann lächelnd ins Gesicht.

 

„Na, dass ich dich liebe.“

 

 

 

_**~ The End ~** _


End file.
